No More Chances
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Senior year ends up being a nightmare for Enobaria as she has to deal with heartbreak, pressure of getting into a college, family issues, old enemies, and much more. Sequel to The New Girl BrutusXEnobaria
1. Chapter 1

**Enobaria POV**

I made my way to second period, English with Cinna. This may be a new year, but most students prefer to stay with their same classes. Besides, I liked Cinna and I did well in his English class. The only down-side of not changing classes was that Brutus was in two of my classes, and I'm trying my best to avoid him. I ended our relationship after he hooked up with Cashmere in a party during the summer.

I was hurt, of course. But I had to be better than myself. I wasn't going to be one of those girls who mope all day and lock themselves in their rooms; I was going to show him that I was stronger than that.

I walked in and exchanged a few words with Johanna before I sat down on my seat next to Brutus, but I simply ignored him. I took out my list of dance companies I wanted to audition for. I'm hoping to get a scholarship by the end of the year.

"Good morning, Enobaria," Brutus greeted me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to look up at him. I was too concentrated on the list and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Can we tal-?" Brutus began, but got cut off by the loud bell and Cinna walking into the classroom. I quickly put away my list and took out my books.

"Good morning, class," Cinna greeted. "I have an interesting project for you all to be done before we leave for Thanksgiving Break. The project will be based on the novel we just read: Hunger Games; Catching Fire. You will choose a character that you think you are most similar to and you will write a three page essay. Let's give this project a little twist; you will choose the character for your partner and you will have to write the essay about how the person is similar to the character, alright? Good? Excellent. Now, let me partner you up." Please don't let it be Brutus, please don't let it Brutus. "Enobaria and Brutus, you will be partners." Great. I'd rather just have a big test than work on this project with him.

"So when do you want to work on this project?" Brutus asked me.

"Tonight," I replied. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Your dorm, 7:30."

"Whatever you say," Brutus told me. "I was wondering if after that we could – "

"No," I cut him off. "I'm only spending time with you because of this project, no other reason."

I was saved by the bell and I walked out of the classroom with Johanna before Brutus could say anything else. I met up with Finnick in the hallways and we walked to Honors Calculus together. We sat down on the table before I put my head down on the table and groaned. "This day is going terrible for me."

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked me, patting my back.

"I have to do a project for English with Brutus," I informed him. "I don't want to do it."

"I'm really sorry," Finnick said. "But don't worry; it'll be over before you know it."

"It better be," I said. "If not, I might as well rip off all my hair."

Finnick chuckled at my last comment. Finnick is comforting, don't get me wrong, but he's not the same as Gale. I miss him so much right now. Why did he have to leave? Couldn't his family have stayed for his senior year?

I pushed away my thought and focused on the class. After class, Finnick and I headed to lunch. We grabbed our food and made our way over to our regular lunch table. Also forgot to mention, our group has shrunk since many of us have moved or transferred. Finch also moved and Thresh and Rue transferred to Kentucky. Now it's just Jo, Annie, Madge, Finn, Annie, Peetabread, Kat, and I. Everything seems to be falling apart. That's the ironic thing, isn't it? In the end, it's supposed to be at least okay. But it's not okay.

"Hey guys." Finnick sat down next to Annie and wrapped his arm around her waist before planting a kiss on her cheek. No one would dare say they weren't made for each other. I sat down next to Johanna. "How's your day so far? Mine officially sucks."

"Why?" Peeta asked me.

"I have to work on a project with Brutus," I told them.

"Sorry, babe," Johanna said with sympathy in her voice. "It'll be okay, promise."

"It's fine, you can't do anything about it," I said to her. "Have you guys heard from Gale?"

"I have, we talked last night," Madge said.

Gale and Madge like each other, they just have to admit it. But right now is not a god time for them to be in a relationship with each other, considering the fact that he's in Arizona and she's here in California. And I don't think they're going to want to deal with being in a long-distance relationship. "He says he misses you a lot and that he's miserable in his new school," Madge informed me.

"Poor guy," I said before taking a bite of my salad. Normally, I would have a sandwich or soup, but I decided to eat healthier for the auditions. I need to look and feel my best to actually do my best. "Let's change this depressing subject. Have you guys been looking for colleges?"

"I'm going to choreograph a dance and show it during audition week when a bunch of people come visit to see us," Finnick said. "But I need dancer…" Finnick nudged me with his elbow.

"I don't know," I wearily said. "I'm really busy with my own audition."

"We can double up!" he insisted.

He was right; people tend to team up for audition week. Dancers/choreographers, stylists/makeup artists, musicians/songwriters, script writers/actors, singers/songwriters, painters/models, or people can just go their own way. There are several perks about teaming up: less work, team work, and just the fun of it. But there is also a bad side to do it: it can lead to conflict, problems, or people blame each other for not getting in.

"Please, please, please, please – " Finnick started to plead.

"Okay!" I gave in. "If I say yes, will you stop pleading like a whiny two-year old?!"

"Yes!" Finnick said before kissing me on the cheek as a sign of thanks. Most people would think of us as a couple, but we love each other more like family. Same with Gale. Practically everyone in this group is like family.

"But it better be a good dance," I warned him. "Or else there's no way I'm dancing it."

"Relax," Peeta assured me. "He's really good at choreographing dances and you can make any shitty dance look amazing."

"Thanks," I said. "Enough about me. "So, Katniss. What are you going to do for audition week?"

"I'm going to design a dress for the fashion show," she replied. "But I need a model…" She also nudged me with her elbow. "Please, please, please!"

"Fine!" I gave in, again. I always did have a soft spot towards my friends. We clicked right from the beginning and we're as close as ever. "No more favors from me, I have enough on my plate already. When is audition week, anyway?"

"After Thanksgiving Break, so it'll be perfect timing because you have all break to practice and rehearse," Johanna stated. "And if any of you are wondering, I'm going to team up with Cato and he's going to help me with a dance. Is that okay with you?"

"Don't ask me," I told her honestly. "I don't care if you spend time with Cato. Besides, he's really good at dances."

Cashmere walked up to our table and set her hand down on it. "Hello, everyone."

"Go away," I growled at her.

"Aww, don't be such a bad looser. It's not my fault you weren't enough for Brutus," Cashmere said. "You can't blame him for going for the better girl."

Finnick stood up from his seat, ready to punch her in the face, but I grabbed his arm before he could fully stand up and held him back. "Calm down, Finnick. She's not worth our time."

Just in time, Brutus walked up to our table once he noticed Cashmere was talking to us and kind of pissing us off. "What's going on here?" He wrapped his arm protectively around Cashmere. He never was that protective like that with me.

"Your slut of a girlfriend is talking to us," Johanna replied. "Can you get her out of here?"

"Cash, let's just go," Brutus said to her, but Cashmere wasn't done with us just yet.

"I don't think you should be calling me the slut," Cashmere stated. "We all know who the bigger whore is."

I can't believe she just brought that subject up. She has no right; she doesn't have the whole facts. She's just stating something that she doesn't know is one-hundred percent true.

Brutus had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Brutus. Don't be so clueless, we all know who's been going behind whose back during a certain 'business' trip," Cashmere said, putting an extra emphasis on the word 'business.' "And if you didn't know, we'll all find out in a matter of time when it goes public."

Finnick had finally had enough. He stood up from the table and slammed his fist down on the table, making a few things shake. "That is enough of your bullshit! Go away before I do something you might regret!"

Cashmere grabbed Brutus's arm and dragged him to their table with Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and Gloss. I dropped my fork onto my salad bowl and ran my hands through my hair.

"Enobaria," Finnick began, but I put a hand up, telling him I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Drop it," I commanded. The table fell silent. "And she wasn't and isn't a whore."

Johanna put a hand on my shoulder. "We know she's not. None of us believe any of that shit they put in those magazines. They're just some reporter's dumb excuse to make a dollar."

"I said drop it," I repeated.

Johanna was taken aback by my harsh words. "Sorry, I was just trying to comfort you like a good friend."

I instantly felt bad for talking to her so harshly. "No, Jo. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to bark at you. It's just… Cashmere is cutting deep into my skin and I'm really frustrated with all the auditions and…"

"Enobaria, stop," Johanna commanded. "It's fine, really. I know you just need some space and you don't want to talk about it. But if you ever do want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"We are, too," Katniss added.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

I really did have the best friends. They've been there for me since day one and have stuck by my side no matter what. I'm grateful for having them by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brutus POV**

Cashmere and I walked over to our table and sat down with the rest. I was still a little confused about what Cashmere said back there. "Cashmere, what were you talking about?"

She flipped her bouncy hair over her shoulder and sighed. "People Magazine posted an article on Lacrosse and Genevieve Ryder. It said that there is a possibility that the reason as to why they're getting a divorce is because Genevieve has been seeing someone else. She was last spotted in a 'business' trip with some other guy who wasn't from work."

"Do you actually believe that article?" Gloss asked his sister.

"Only one way to find out if the rumor is true or not." Cashmere nodded towards Finnick. "Hey, pretty boy!" Finnick shot his head up, then groaned once he realized it was Cashmere who called him. "Come on over here!" He shook his head and quit looking at her. But with Cashmere's persisting ways, she got him to come over; even if it was just for a short amount of time. "Hello, again."

"What do you want?" Finnick demanded.

"What? I can't have a little small talk with the Golden Boy of Panem Arts?" Cashmere teased.

Finnick frowned. "Remember what I told you before? I'm not scared of doing something I may or may not regret later on."

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase for you, then. We wanted to ask you about Enobaria's parents, Genevieve and Lacrosse." Cashmere gave him puppy eyes, thinking she could get information out of him. Little did she know that Finnick was one hundred percent loyal to his friends and family.

"_We_ as in _you_?" Finnick asked.

"If that's what'll make you happy…" Cashmere winked at him.

Finnick chuckled and leaned down on the table, his face a dangerous close inches from hers. "It's funny how you think you can get anything you want. I'm not going to tell anything to any of you about Enobaria's parents. That's between her and them and no one is going to budge into their personal lives." He got off the table, his intimidating gaze never leaving Cashmere's. "Have a nice day."

Cashmere seemed a little intimidated by Finnick. "Well, that explains everything. If Finnick won't tell us anything, then it probably means that it's all true. Now I know where Enobaria got her slutty ways from."

Cashmere got glares from Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato; especially Cato, and even Gloss. Cato seemed most upset with her comment. "Cashmere, please. We all know who the bigger slut is, and it's definitely not Enobaria."

"I'm not the one with the whore of a mother here," Cashmere stated.

Cato was about to lose it any minute now. "We don't know if the reason why Genevieve and Lacrosse Ryder are getting a divorce is because she's been seeing someone else or not. But I do know that you should shut your mouth and think before you say something that may or may not be true. And don't go on saying that Enobaria's like her mother because you haven't even met Genevieve and you don't know how she's like. Understood?"

"Crystal," Cashmere replied before gulping down a knot in her throat.

Why is Cato sticking up for Enobaria? "Why do you care so much about Enobaria?"

"Because you didn't care about her then and I do," Cato stated.

"I may not be with her now, but I still care about her," I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Glimmer raised an eyebrow at my comment. I nodded. "I don't believe you."

Clove nodded in agreement with Glimmer. "Too bad you didn't care about her when you two were going out."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"Give it up, Brutus," Cato snapped. "We all know you know what we mean, so quit pretending. You didn't care about her when you were going out. Not the first time, not the second time she gave you another chance. She trusted you and all you did was throw her trust back in her face. You shouldn't of have hooked up with Glimmer that night at Cato's party and then cheated on her."

"That's not fair, Cato. You know my mother and step-father's marriage wasn't easy for me and –" Cashmere began, but was interrupted by Marvel butting in.

"It wasn't fair for Enobaria either," he stated. "Whether you both were drunk at the party or not. She really loved Brutus, a lot. She even gave him a second chance. She trusted him and you both broke her trust."

"He's right," Gloss said. We were all shocked when he said that, even Gloss himself. Gloss, Cashmere's brother; who has always stood by her, for the first time wasn't on her side. "Enobaria didn't deserve what you guys did to her. And don't expect me to be Uncle Gloss to that… thing inside of you."

There was silence and tension in our table. "Look, I have to go." Glimmer stood up, Marvel following her steps.

"We have to go, too," said Cato before taking Clove's hand and leading them away from our table.

"Me too." Gloss stood up from the table without bothering to look at us and walked away with no regret.

Cashmere quickly stood up and chased her brother. "Gloss, please wait! Don't be mad…"

I was alone now in this lonely table full of broken trust and friendship. I looked to my side to see Enobaria quickly glancing at me. She had a look of disappointment on her face. Finnick must have told her about us talking about her parents. I can't help but feel bad thinking about what Enobaria must be going through. I know she told me her parents aren't the best, but a divorce is hard on everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brutus POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I instantly knew who it was; Enobaria. Yep, 7:00 sharp; just like she said. "Come in!"

Enobaria walked into my dorm, her hands holding her books. "Hey, Brutus." She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking away to distract herself from the tension in the room. "Should we get started?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "You can sit down on the sofa. I'll grab my books and meet you there in a few." She sat down and made herself comfortable while I got out my books. Once I did that, I sat down on the couch next to Enobaria, a few feet away from her. "Alright, Catching Fire. Apparently, we have to choose each other's character and write the essay?"

"Right," she said, shifting a little on her spot. "Have you thought of a character for me, yet?"

"Actually, yes." She nodded and signaled me to tell her the character. "Meta."

"Meta?" she asked. "Meta as in the vicious victor from District 2 who won her games by ripping her opponent's throat with her teeth, later altering them into sharp points and then inlaid with gold?"

"Yep, that's the one," I replied.

"Why?" She was a little surprised by my choice of character.

"Well, you look alike," I responded. "And you're both strong-minded. Both physically active and determined. You both have different sides of yourself. The side where they hide themselves to leave people wondering and the other side that lets people in completely." She didn't say anything. Obviously, she was still processing my similarities between them. "Anyway, have you thought of a character for me?"

"Uh…, how about Bruno?" she suggested.

"Bruno? The other victor from District 2 who won his games with no weapons but with his strength?" I asked.

"Is there another Bruno in the book?" she asked. "And yes, the Bruno from District 2. You're both strong, considering you also work out. And you both are also very determined to get something when you want it. You also have his skin tone, blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Alright, if you say so." I didn't want to get into an argument and make this any weirder than it already is. "Let's get to it." We began writing our drafts for the three-page essay. When Enobaria was nearly half-way down with her first page, I was still writing my introductory sentence. I couldn't seem to focus for some reason. I felt like I had forgotten something.

I think Enobaria noticed because she put her pen down and faced me. "Brutus, is there something wrong? Do you need help with anything?"

"No, nothing's wrong," I assured her. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. What could it be? Oh shit! "I was supposed to help Gloss with his audition!"

"Well, when were you supposed to meet up?" Enobaria asked.

"At seven twenty." I looked at the clock to see that it was already seven fifteen and we weren't going to make it. "It's too late."

Enobaria quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, come on! Let's go! We can make it!"

I nodded and followed her out the door. Our speed walking turned into sprints once we realized how fast time flew. Thankfully, we reached Chaff's classroom. Chaff is the plays teacher in school. He works on acting, directing, writing scripts, and backstage. We busted into the room to see Cato, Clove, Marvel, Cashmere, Glimmer, and Gloss. "Sorry! I know I'm late and everything, but I just forgot because I was working on this project for English class with Enobaria and – "

"Alright, alright!" Gloss was just glad I showed up, late or not. "Let's just get straight down to work. Brutus, Cash, go sit in the chairs on the stage and review your lines. We'll be going through Act V." Cashmere and I took our seats on the stage, our scripts in our hands. We had them for just in case we forgot our lines. Gloss clasped his hands together. "Alright, remember. Brutus, you are Blake; the sweet handsome boy from New Jersey and you plan on winning over Dylan's heart. Cashmere, you are Dylan; the innocent girl who doesn't want to fall in love again because she is scared of getting hurt."

"I know, Gloss." Cashmere rolled her eyes. "I know who I am. It's all you've ever talked about since you wrote the script."

"Sorry, sorry," Gloss apologized. "Cato, is the camera ready for rolling?" Cato nodded as he stood behind the camera. Gloss took a seat next to Enobaria and watched us closely. "And three, two, one! Action!"

_Blake: Dylan, I love you and you know that. What's it gonna take for you to fully trust me?"_

_ Dylan: I don't know, Blake. I just don't want to get hurt like before._

"Cut!" Gloss called. Cato stopped the recording and Gloss stood up. "Cash, this isn't the first time we've done this before. Be a little more realistic, please!"

"I'm trying," Cash said in a whiny voice. "I think I just need a break."

"We just started!" Cato stated in an irritated tone.

Cashmere always did what she wanted. "Too bad, I need to take five." She walked out of the room and left, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked.

"She's making this harder than it already is," Glimmer stated.

"Why did you choose her for the role?" Marvel asked. "Even you know she's not that good at acting."

Gloss ran his hand through his messy hair in frustration. "I know, I know. But I need to help her out on her acting audition."

"But dude, it's _your_ script, your audition." Cato was right. It was Gloss's audition before Cashmere pleaded on playing a role. Gloss is too nice of a person to say 'no' to his sister. Now Gloss is stuck with his sister as the lead role. "Haven't you ever thought of considering anyone else to play Dylan?"

"By the time I was looking for anyone else, everyone already had their own thing going on," Gloss said. "We need to just work with what we have."

"I can't rehearse my lines without Cashmere here," I said.

"Right… Enobaria, could you do me a little favor?" Gloss asked. Enobaria shrugged her shoulders. "Can you play Dylan while Cashmere's gone?" She simply went to the stage and sat next to me. "Cato, we're rolling!" Cato nodded his head and pressed the record button. "And, action!"

_Blake: Dylan, I love you and you know that. What's it gonna take for you to fully trust me?"_

_ Dylan: I don't know, Blake. I'm just so tired of giving myself in and then getting hurt._

_ Blake: I promise to never hurt you, ever._

_ Dylan: I'm sorry, Blake. But I just can't be in a relationship right now. I have too much going on right now and I can't make time for a boyfriend right now._

_ Blake: Dylan, please._

_ Dylan: Stop. It's better this way. I don't want us to keep on trying and then end up failing. It's not worth getting hurt, again._

_ (Blake kisses Dylan out of the expected.)_

I paused when I read it said I had to kiss Enobaria. "Um…"

"Cut!" Gloss called. "That was so good, really good. I would call it a wrap, but Cashmere's not in the scene."

"Enobaria, were did you learn how to act like that? Did you take classes before?" Clove asked.

"I've actually never taken acting classes," Enobaria replied.

"Well, you're really good at it," Gloss said. "Looks like you have a third talent." Cato nudged Gloss on the shoulder. "Um… I know this is a big favor to ask you, but… Cashmere isn't helping me much on my script and I need someone to play Dylan. Could you… maybe… play her?"

"I, uh… I really don't want to take Cashmere's role," Enobaria said. "And I'm also really busy. I have to work on my audition, help Finnick with his dance, model Katniss's dress…"

"It's alright, I understand," Gloss said honestly. "And I'm sure Cashmere would kill you if you took her role."

Right on cue, Cashmere walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. "Well, well, well. Looks like I have a replacement. And he's right; I would kill you if you ever took my big role."

"I'm not taking anyone's role here," Enobaria said.

"Yeah, Brutus just had to practice his lines," Marvel reasoned.

"Well, he should practice his lines with the person who he is going to read them with," Cashmere said, a little mad.

"You weren't here," Glimmer said.

"Well, I am now," Cashmere said.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Cato suggested. "We've had a long day."

"I agree with Cato," Cashmere said. "Why don't we talk about something else? Enobaria, how are you holding up?"

"Holding up with what?" Enobaria asked.

"Oh, please. You don't have to hide anything from me," Cashmere said. "I know it must be hard for you, knowing your parents are getting a divorce because of your mom seeing someone else."

"Cash, drop it," Gloss commanded.

"I have the right to speak about this if it's true," Cashmere said. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Enobaria snapped.

"So the magazine article lied? Your parent's _aren't_ getting a divorce?" Cashmere asked.

"Yes, it's true." Enobaria was getting frustrated. "My parents _are_ getting a divorce, but you don't know if it's because of that."

"Then, I guess it still remains a mystery," Cashmere said.

"Why were you even talking about them in the first place?" Enobaria asked. She looked hurt and offended.

"Well, everyone talks about something if it's on the news," Cashmere said. Enobaria had enough. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door, slamming the door behind her. "Was it something I said?"

"You… I can't…" Cato was at a loss of words. "Just shut up!"

Cashmere, for the first time, stayed silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enobaria POV**

I was sitting in my usual spot in Chemistry, looking over the list of dance companies. I'm hoping to get into NYC Ballet. I miss home and I also had this interest into getting into NYC since I decided to take my ballet seriously.

Brutus sat down next to me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Because… yesterday…" Brutus began, but wasn't planning on continuing.

"What happened yesterday happened," I stated. "I don't ever want to talk about that subject, again."

"I understand," Brutus said. "But I just want to say sorry about Cashmere."

"You can't apologize for someone else," I said. "We need to finish the essay. Tonight, my dorm."

"Okay," he said. "Oh! By the way, you left your books yesterday at my dorm, so I brought them here for you." He took out my books from his backpack and handed them over to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the books. I decided to change the subject. "So, where are you planning to go for college?"

"I'm planning to go to New York School for the Arts," he replied. New York School for the Arts is a school that only focuses on the arts. It has everything. It has a dance program, music program, drama program, fashion program, makeup program, and so much more.

"My friends are also planning to go to there," I said. "They all want to go to the same school because they're all attached to each other. Even Gale's going to apply. Weird, but also cute."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm planning on auditioning for NYC Ballet," I said. "I miss New York and I've always wanted to go. But it is going to be a challenge. My friends also want me to audition for NYSA, but it doesn't have a very strong dace program. It would be fun though, to be with them."

"I think you should do whatever you think is best," he told me.

"Thanks," I said. For a moment, I felt as if our past was forgotten and we were just back to normal. But the reality hit me. He cheated on you, twice. He hasn't changed. He's still the same person you bumped into in the hallway your first day of school.

Mrs. Effie walked in and stood on her podium. "Class, I have some news. You will have to be staying at your homes from now on. There seems to be a case of rats lurking around the dorms. We're going to be having inspectors check the campus. We don't know how long it will take them to find the problem. Those of you who live in California, you'll be staying at your houses. Those who don't live here, you can live with someone else or you can stay at the motel we'll be providing. Alright? So, we teachers have been told to give you all the day off so that you can pack your belongings. Goodbye!"

"Change of plans; come to my house tonight at seven thirty," I said.

"Alright," Brutus said. "I should probably go start packing."

I grabbed my bag and headed to my dorm. It took me about two hours to pack all of my belongings. Of course, I left my books in my locker. It was already lunch time, so I headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and sat down on my table with the rest. "Katniss, when do you want to start working on the dress?"

"I already designed it," she said. "I just have to get your measurements. Maybe after school I could leave school with you and take your measurements at your house?"

"Sounds like a plan," I told her.

"Enobaria, I already have the dance choreographed," Finnick stated. "When do you want to start working?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "We can meet at studio E after lunch to work on it."

"Great," he said. "I can't wait to show Mr. McAllister my dance." Mr. McAllister is the director in NYSA. He's the one who's coming to audition week to see our talents. He also choses who gets to attend the school. Some people say he's nuts, but to me he's just unpredictable.

"Enobaria, are you just going to apply for NYC Ballet?" Annie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, NYC Ballet is going to be a challenge," Katniss stated.

"I know that," I said. "So what are you saying?"

"I just don't want you to have your hopes in only one school," Annie said. "What happens if you don't get in?"

What she said made me worry greatly. I knew it was going to be hard, but now I think it's going to be even harder. _What happens if I don't get in?_ I won't have another option. The color of my skin drained from my face. I think everyone noticed because of their facial expressions.

"Oh my god, Enobaria. I am so sorry," Annie apologized. "I didn't mean it. You're going to get into NYC Ballet and –"

"It's fine," I said. I didn't want her to start saying something that may or may not happen just to cheer me up. "I've wanted to apply for NYC Ballet since a little girl. I really want to go."

"I know," Peeta said. "Don't worry; you're going to kill it in your audition. You have Finnick and his dance is going to come out amazing."

"Thanks," I said. His assuring words didn't make my worries fade. _What is Annie's right? What if I don't get in? What if I'm not good enough?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutus POV**

I rang the doorbell of Enobaria's mansion. I knew my way since I had already visited many times before. I expected Enobaria to answer the door, but it was someone else who looked a lot like her. He was pretty tall, fair skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He couldn't be Enobaria's dad; I've seen him before on T.V. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Brutus," I introduced myself. "I'm supposed to work on a project with Enobaria. Is she here?"

"Enobaria!" the young man shouted. "Some guy named Brutus is here!"

Enobaria and Katniss walked over to the door. Katniss gave Enobaria a hug and bid goodbye. "Brutus, hi. Have you met Jason, my older brother?"

"Not yet I have," I said.

"Jason, this is Brutus. He's my… Ex-boyfriend," Enobaria introduced me to Jason.

His eyes grew wide as she mentioned the word 'ex-boyfriend'. There was anger and fury behind his eyes. "Is this the guy that cheated on you twice?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Enobaria pushed me inside and dragged me upstairs. "Go, go, go! Hurry!"

"What's the rush?" I asked her.

"Enobaria, did Katniss leave?" a female voice from the kitchen asked.

"Yeah!" Enobaria answered halfway up the stairs.

"Is there someone with you?" the female voice asked. "Come over here, I want to meet him."

Enobaria groaned and we walked over to the spacious kitchen. A tall, slender woman with long, dark hair and tan skin was standing in the kitchen, in her six inch pumps, cutting vegetables expertly. She literally looked like an older version of Enobaria. "Hello, young man. I'm Genevieve, Enobaria's mother." She took out her hand to shake.

I shook her hand. "I'm Brutus. I go to school with Enobaria."

"Wait, Brutus… Is he the one who?" She began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"We have to work on a project for English," Enobaria said.

"Well, it's pretty late. Why don't you stay over for dinner?" she suggested. "You'll be able to meet my hus – meet Lacrosse."

"I really don't want to be a bother," I said.

"Please, I insist," she said. "You're not a bother to us."

"Alright." I gave in. I never turn down an offer to stay for dinner and I also really wanted to meet Lacrosse. "Well, we should get going."

Enobaria nodded and took me up to her bedroom to work on the project. We walked into her room and Enobaria took out her books. "We can work on the floor." She sat down on the rug and had her work on her low coffee table. I followed her steps. "What were we last working on?"

"We were writing the essays," I told her. We continued to write our essays like last night. This time, I was actually able to finish my rough draft. Then we took out our laptops and typed our final drafts. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, you know where it is," she said.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door and I was shocked. Her bathroom mirror was shattered. There was a little blood and a picture frame of Enobaria's family on the floor.

Enobaria quickly walked over to the door and closed it. "Actually, it would be better if you used the downstairs bathroom, instead."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," she said, looking away from me.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I insisted.

She nodded. We went downstairs because I needed to go to the bathroom and Jason called Enobaria downstairs. We went our separate ways. I walked out the bathroom just in time for dinner. All of us sat down on the table. Everyone except Lacrosse.

"Where's dad?" Enobaria asked.

"Right here," Lacrosse replied as he walked in and sat down on the end of the rectangular table. "Who's this?"

"I'm Brutus, sir," I said. "I go to school with Enobaria."

"I've heard a great deal about you," he said. "I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you. I'm Lacrosse." Did he know I cheated on Enobaria, twice? Because he didn't seem to be as upset about it as Jason and Genevieve were.

"I know. It's an honor to meet you," I said. "I'm a huge fan, you have no idea."

"You play football?" he asked.

"I used to play," I told him. "I used to be quarterback in my old middle school. I got badly injured and I've been too afraid to get back on my feet, again. Then I took an interest in music and attended Panem Arts."

Enobaria had a look of shock and pity on her face. I didn't tell a lot of people about my injury because it's been hard on me.

"Shame," he said. "Well, I'm just glad you had and still have an interest in football. From the looks of it, you were and still are pretty strong to be former quarterback. Shall we say our prayers before we eat? Genevieve, it's your turn tonight."

We all grabbed hands, looked down, and closed our eyes. I simply listened as Genevieve said their usual prayers. "Dear god, thank you for giving us the food we eat today because we never know if we will or will not have it again tomorrow. Thank you for looking after us during these years and look after our loved ones. Amen."

"Amen," we all repeated. We got straight to eating. The food was delicious. We had chicken, mashed potatoes, and a side of fried vegetables.

Genevieve decided to break the silence. "So, Brutus. You're interested in music?

"Yes, I play the guitar," I said.

"What type?" Jason asked. "Bass, electric, acoustic?"

I remember Enobaria told me he used to play guitar as well before he quit. "All."

"What school are you hoping to apply for?" Lacrosse asked me.

"I'm hoping to get a scholarship into NYSA," I asked.

"It's a pretty good school," he said. "Enobaria's friends are applying for it, too. They all want to stay together, which is quite pathetic because what's going to happen if one doesn't get in? I'm just glad Enobaria is applying to only NYC Ballet."

"Actually, dad," Enobaria began. "I'm thinking of also applying for NYSA."

"That's great, sweetie," Genevieve said. "I think NYSA is a great school for anyone interested in the arts."

"It's an okay school," Lacrosse said. "I thought we agreed on only NYC?"

"I will be applying for NYC," Enobaria assured him. "But I don't think it would hurt to apply for other schools, just in case."

"Just in case what?" Jason asked.

"You never know what will happen," she said. "I know I've wanted to go to NYC since I was a little girl, but it's a very demanding school and it's going to be a challenge to get into. I just want to have other options if I don't get in."

"Well, I don't want you to apply for other schools," Lacrosse said. "If you get accepted to both, you'll want to go to NYSA. I know it may sound unfair, but I only want what's best for you.

"Sometimes what you think is best for me really isn't" Enobaria said, looking down at her lap.

"Enobaria," Jason scolded.

"When have you ever done what's best for me?" Enobaria asked her father. "Did you think leaving me alone for Christmas was best for me? Did you think leaving every couple of days for months was best for me? Do you think not letting me apply for the schools I want is best for me?"

"Enobaria, stop accusing your father," Genevieve commanded.

"Don't think you're not guilty," she said. "You're just as guilty as dad is."

"I am ashamed of calling you my daughter," Lacrosse said. "We will stop talking about this for the sake of Brutus, but we are not done talking about this later."

The rest of the meal was tense. The sound of utensils hitting against the plates filled the silence. Once we were done, Enobaria and I went back upstairs to her room. I didn't bring up the conversation during the meal because I'm sure she didn't want to talk about it.

Once we were done, I was surprised Enobaria wanted to talk about it. "This family is just falling apart." I signaled for her to continue. "Mom and dad are officially getting a divorce, Jason is pushing farther away from us, and the only one who's trying to keep this family from falling apart is me."

"It's not easy trying to pull together three people when you're just one person," I said.

"I can't do it all when they can't cooperate with me," she told me. "My mom was and is still meeting up with someone else, all my dad cares about is his reputation and sports, and Jason is ashamed of being part of our family. I wouldn't blame him; I'm starting to feel ashamed, too."

"So your mom really is –?" I began, but Enobaria cut me off.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't say anything when Cashmere brought it up because I was just mad that she was talking about our family issues. She thinks that just because it's on the news, she can talk about it. Our personal issues are not for other people's entertainment. But people still think they can meddle into them anyway."

"I would never do what she did," I assured her.

"I know you wouldn't," she told me. "So, let's change this subject. What are you going to do for audition week?"

"I'm going to play a song and sing," I replied. "You?"

"Finn's choreographing a dance for me," she said before sighing. "I am so busy this and next week. I'm working with Finnick, helping Katniss on her dress, and Gloss called me today. He begged me to be Dylan, so I decided to help him out." She looked at the clock and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, it's almost eleven you should get going; I don't want you to be late for school."

"Right, I should go," I said. We stood up and walked downstairs. "Goodbye Genevive, Mr. Ryder, Jason." We bid our farewells and Enobaria walked me to the door. Before I was about to walk away, I turned around. "Look, I know it's not my place to tell you this, but I think you should apply to NYSA is you want you. It's you who's going to end up choosing where you want to go, not him."

"Thanks," she said. Before she walked away, she quickly pecked me on the cheek and closed the door.

I stood there, stunned. I didn't notice the faint rosy color coming upon my cheek. Her lips were warm, but yet a little cold. She wasn't like that before; she was never cold, always warm. I guess she's changed a bit after the breakup. She must have taken it harder than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enobaria POV**

The dismissal bell rang and we all screamed, throwing our papers to the air. It was the official beginning of Thanksgiving Break! Everyone was pumped with adrenaline, glad we wouldn't be having school for a whole fourteen days.

"Enobaria!" Gloss called. "Meet me at my house to rehearse."

"I'll be there soon," I told him. I wanted to talk to Brutus first about becoming friends. I looked for him everywhere until I found him eating Cashmere's face in the hallway. I stopped in my tracks. I'm glad he was making out with Cashmere, because that just reminded me that he hasn't changed. I'm sadder than mad at him. I told him a very personal thing a few days ago, thinking I could trust him. But I couldn't trust him after what he did.

I decided not to talk to him and just got into my car to go to Gloss's house. I knocked on the door, and Gloss answered. Gloss answered with a smile on his face. "Glad you found your way easily." We made our way to the basement where Cato was waiting for us. "Where's Brutus?"

"Last time I saw him he was eating your sister's face," I replied.

"Gross," Cato said.

"I was just wondering, but how is the audition going to happen?" I asked.

"It's going to take place in the theater like the rest," Gloss replied. "We're showing just clips of the acts. The full video and script will be sent to NYSA."

"Alright," I said before sighing.

"You seem tense," Cato said.

"Tense, maybe. Stressed, yes," I said. "I just have so much on my plate right now. I'm helping you with your audition; I'm helping out Katniss, Finnick, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Jo, Annie, Finn, and Peeta. Plus I'm dealing with family stuff."

"Wow, you just can't say no, can you?" Gloss asked.

"I'm happy to help out my friends with their auditions," I said. "Are you guys also auditioning to NYSA?"

"Yep," they replied in unison.

Finally, Brutus and Cashmere walked in. We didn't bring up their tardiness because we knew what they were doing. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright, let's finish the last act: Act IV," Gloss said. We sat down with our script in our hands. "This is when Blake confronts Dylan in the hallway and tells her how much he needs to be with her. Cato, rolling! And, action!"

_(Blake grabs Dylan by the arm and pushes her against the wall, holding her arms up next to her.) _

_Dylan: What do you think you're doing?_

_Blake: I can't do this anymore._

_Dylan: Do what anymore?_

_Blake: Not be able to be with you when I love you so much it hurts._

_Dylan: Blake, the breakup was for the best. We're both safe from getting hurt._

_Blake: We're both hurting. How can you do that to me? How can you just sit there and be beautiful; be perfect? How can you make me love you more than I already do? How can you make me love and hurt at the same time?_

_(Blake kisses Dylan full on the mouth. She kisses him back.)_

_THE END_

"Cut!" Gloss called. "And that's a wrap!"

Brutus and I pulled away from the fake kiss. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I shrugged them off. The kiss felt so right. I felt sparks. I wasn't supposed to feel sparks; it was just a fake kiss. Why did I feel like this?

Gloss was jumping up and down like a little kid with a sugar rush. "I just need to put the acts together and choose clips from each act for the audition week video. We should celebrate!"

"We can't," Cato said. "Enobaria and I are going to work on me and Johanna's audition."

"Johanna just texted me; said she's on her way," I said. "We should get going; you do _not_ want to see her when she's mad."

"I thought she was always mad," Gloss said. I shot him a playful glare. "I'm scared to see her when she really _is_ mad."

"Yikes! We need to go, now!" Cato quickly put away his camera supplies.

I grabbed my bag. "Bye, Gloss! Good luck!"

"Thank you so much for your help." Gloss hugged me as a sign of thank you. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Cashmere rolled her eyes. She's still not happy with me taking her part, and she was definitely not happy with me kissing Brutus in the final act. I'm not happy about it either. Before Cato and I left, my eyes met Brutus's piercing blue ones. He was going to say something, but I turned away.

Cato and I grabbed our stuff and got into my car, since Cato carpooled to Gloss's house. We got to the studio as soon as possible because we didn't want to keep Johanna waiting. We walked in to see Johanna was already warming up. I set up the music while Cato set up his camera. After three hours of working, we finally finished the dance. We did a mix of hip hop/jazz. It was so Johanna's style; hip and edgy.

After I dropped Cato at his house, I drove to mine. I walked in only to hear my mom and dad screaming at each other while my brother locked himself in his room. I mentally slapped myself for doing the same as him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enobaria POV**

I was sitting in the bar of Delly's Diner while Johanna worked during her shift. I was exhausted from all the auditions I've done this break, but I decided to be a good friend and accompany Jo while she worked on her miserable job. She needed the money to save up for a car. It was kind of funny to see Jo in a uniform while she was rolling around the diner in rollerblades. I wore a pair like hers just for fun. "Jo, how much longer do you have to work on this job for?"

"Until I have enough money," she told me as she came to the table and grabbed a couple of drinks. She rolled away, gave the customers their drinks, and came back to where I was sitting. "I've been saving up since last year."

I yawned. "I am so tired. I still need to help out Clove with her song, Glimmer with her modeling, and Marvel with his sculpture. I already helped out Katniss with her dress, you and Cato with your dance, Peeta with his painting, Gloss with his script, Annie with her piano song, Madge with her makeup look, and Finnick with our dance."

"You just can't say no, can you?" she asked. "I know just what will cheer you up." She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake. "Thank you so very much for helping me out on my audition."

"I'm on a diet for audition week," I reminded her.

"It's on the house," Jo stated.

"Well, when you put it that way…" I took the milkshake from her hands. "Thanks, Jo."

"You're welcome," she said. "I know you're too nice to say no to your friends, but why are you helping out Brutus's friends? You don't owe them anything."

"I know I don't," I said. "But I'm just glad to help anyone with their audition."

"Suit yourself," she said.

"Johanna! Order up!" said the chef.

She took the plates in her hands. "I'll be back." She rolled away to serve the tables.

I stayed sitting on the stool, sipping my smoothie. I noticed Cashmere and Brutus walk into the diner and take a seat a couple seats away from me. I laughed when I heard Cashmere wine about having to eat at a diner; something she was not very used to.

**Brutus POV**

Johanna strolled over to us in her ridiculous roller blades. "What can I get you guys?"

"Iced tea," Cashmere ordered.

"Just water," I said.

Johanna took our orders and rolled away. I noticed Enobaria sat a couple chairs away from us. I made eye contact with her and smiled. She returned my smile.

"Brutus! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cashmere ordered. She finally had my full attention. "I was saying that our three month anniversary is coming up soon and we should go eat somewhere special; somewhere not at all like this. We should go out to eat French!"

"Actually, Cashmere. I need to talk to you about that," I began. "There isn't going to be a three month anniversary. I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Why?!" she asked.

"Gloss told me about the 'baby'," I said. "You lied to me. There never was a baby inside of you; you just did it so that I would stay with you."

"Oh, get over it," she said. "It's not going to make a difference if we break up or not, because Enobaria's never going to go back to you after we hooked up during the summer." She was right, even if I did break up with Cashmere, Enobaria would never come back to me. No matter if I begged, cried, got on my knees.

"Cashmere, it's over," I sternly said.

Johanna came over to us with our drinks. Cashmere grabbed her iced tea and threw it at me. She handed Johanna the cup and stormed out of the diner. Guess she didn't take it that well. Johanna rolled away from us, hysterically laughing. I turned around once I heard Enobaria giggle. Johanna grabbed her notepad and rolled away to attend other tables, trying to hold in her laughs. "I guess she just doesn't like getting dumped."

"Guess not," Enobaria said, handing me a large amount of napkins. "Why'd you break up with her, if I may ask?"

I wiped the tea of my face with my sleeve. "I found out about the fake baby. She told me she got pregnant with my child, so I stayed with her because I wasn't going to let her raise the child by herself. But then Gloss told me she lied to me about the baby just so that I would stay with her."

"Fair enough," she said. "You probably should have done it somewhere that didn't have food around."

"Never came to my mind," I said. I noticed the bags under her eyes and her droopy eyes that were hard to maintain open. "You seem tired."

"I am," she told me. "I've just been so busy with all the auditions and everything."

"Are you excited for audition week?" I asked.

"More nervous than excited," she said. "Next week is going to be hectic, I'll tell you that."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to either have or be helping with auditions the entire week," she stated. She showed me the schedule on her phone of audition week.

_Monday: Musical Auditions (singer, writers, musicians) – Annie, Clove_

_Tuesday: Fashion Auditions (makeup artists, stylists, designers, models) – Madge, Katniss, Glimmer_

_Wednesday: Drama Auditions (actors, script writers, backstage crew) – Gloss_

_Thursday: Art Auditions (painters, sketchers, journalists, poets) – Peeta, Marvel_

_Friday: Dance Auditions (dancers, choreographers) – Cato, Johanna, Finnick_

"That's a lot of people you're helping out," I said. I noticed Enobaria had a nervous twitch. "Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

"No, and yes," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," she quickly said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Her face softened. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of have made you feel bad. I'm just really frustrated. My parent's divorce isn't easy for me and I don't want to have to deal with it while audition week. My parents have been fighting nonstop. Did you know my dad kicked my mom out of the house? She went to Los Angeles to meet up with her boyfriend while dad's practically beating himself up. And all Jason does is sit there and stare."

"Well, I'm sorry your parent's divorce is hard for you," I said. "It's hard for everyone."

"Especially when you have the paparazzi and reporters at your doorstep twenty-four seven," she said.

I decided to lighten up the mood a little. "My sisters have been noting your absence in their ballet class."

"I know, and I feel terrible about it. I just had to put my work on hold for now because of all the crazy things going on right now," she explained. "I'm hoping to start again during Winter Break."

"Already looking forward to Winter Break?" I asked.

"You have no idea," she said. "I feel like I just spent my whole vacation doing auditions."

"Enobaria, my shift's over. You're free to go," Jo said.

"I'll see you on Monday in school," Enobaria said. "And you're welcome for accompanying you on your job."

"Thank you," Johanna thanked.

Enobaria stood up from the stool, set down her milkshake, took off her roller blades, put on her shoes, and grabbed her bag. "Bye, Brutus. Let's go, Jo. My dad's going to have a panic attack if I get home too late."

Johanna and Enobaria walked out of the diner. Hmm, maybe she won't completely waste her Thanksgiving Break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enobaria POV**

I woke up to the sound of rocks at my bedroom window. I checked the time; 10:15. I lazily got out of bed and walked over to my window. I realized Brutus was the one throwing the rocks. I opened up my window. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's do something," he told me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on!" he insisted. "You said you practically spent your Thanksgiving Break focusing on auditions. Let's change that and do something!" I didn't reply, but he just said, "Great, get changed and meet me downstairs! Wear something cozy!"

"Wait!" Before I could say anything else, Brutus left my sight. I sighed and closed the window. I changed out of my pajamas and into a beige sweater with wine jeans, a grey open cardigan, my beanie and black boots. I grabbed my cross-over bag and my phone and headed downstairs. "Dad! I'm going out with a couple of friends! I don't know when I'll be back!"

"I don't care!" he shouted back.

Typical. He's focused more on his career and reputation than his family. I walked out of the mansion, locked the door behind me, and walked over to Brutus's car. The automatic door slid open and I got in to be greeted by Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Brutus, and Gloss. "Hey, guys."

"Sup?" Cato asked. He was sitting in the front passenger seat with Brutus while the rest of us were in the back.

"I feel like crap," I said.

"Why?" Glimmer asked.

"Let's just say I've had an eventful Thanksgiving Break," I told them. "Hey, did you put together the video?"

"Yep," Cato replied. "Already sent."

"Thanks so much for helping us all out on our auditions," Clove thanked me. "We thought we could pay you back by taking you out."

"You really didn't have to," I said.

"Oh, yes we did," Marvel told me. "Besides, it never hurt to not think about auditions for a while."

I was about to say no, but he was right. The one thing that has been pounding on my mind all this time is the auditions. It'd be nice to just lay back and forget about them. "So where are we going?"

"To the yearly Thanksgiving Fair," Glimmer replied.

"They have one?" I asked. I wouldn't know because I came in December last year.

"Yeah, it's heaps of fun," Marvel said. "They have rides, and games, and food, and prizes, and did I mention they have rides?"

"Once or twice," I said. "Do you go every year?"

"Of course we do," Clove said. "It's like tradition to us. Ever since we moved here we've gone every year."

"We're here!" Brutus parked the car and we got out to be met with the cool air. The smell of fall filled my nose. It was nice to enjoy the air. The fair was like nothing I've ever seen. The sun and the cool air made a balance. The orange tree leaves gave the fair a cozy look. The orange pumpkins used as decorations gave the fair a very festive look.

"Let's go get tickets," Brutus said. I followed them up to the ticket station. I was about to take out my wallet to pay for the ticket, but Brutus beat me to it. "My treat." We got our bracelets, put them on, and entered the gates.

"Let's go to the Caterpillar Bumper Cars!" Marvel said.

"No, that's for little kids!" Gloss told him.

"Please…. Please, please, please," Marvel pleaded. There was no doubt that he would get down on his knees and beg them if he had to. "Enobaria, help me out here!"

I pouted my lips and made my eyes bigger. "Can we please go on the Caterpillar Bumper Cars?"

"Fine!" Gloss said. "But then we get to go on the big kid rides, got it?"

"Yay!" Marvel said as he jumped up and down and skipped over to the Caterpillar Bumper cars while we followed behind him. "We will be seven, please."

"No, no, no!" Gloss refused. "I am not going to do that."

"Oh, yes you are!" Marvel said as he pushed Gloss inside the ring and set him down on his own bumper car. The bumper cars were in pairs, so Cato went with Clove, Marvel went with Glimmer, I went with Brutus, and Gloss was all alone.

The speakers boomed and a female voice came in. "Are you ready, kids?" Gloss grumbled at the fact that we were being addressed as kids. "On your mark… Get set… Go!"

Marvel was the first to make a move. He smashed on the breaks and the car went straight to our caterpillar bumper car. "Ha! Got ya!"

"Hey, get back here!" Brutus wasn't going to let Marvel do that and not get back at him for that. He raced over to Marvel's bumper car and harshly bumped it. Then Cato and Clove bumped the both of us. The whole time I couldn't stop laughing at how they got so competitive over a little game for kids. Eventually, Gloss came in on all the fun and actually enjoyed himself.

After our time was over, it was Gloss's turn to pick a ride. "Let's go on the rollercoaster!" We made our way over to the roller coaster rides. Thankfully, Clove made it past the height standard by two and a half inches. "We're going to be seven!"

Gloss gladly took his own cart in the front, Marvel and Glimmer in the middle along with Cato and Clove. Brutus and I took the last cart in the front. As we made our way up, I raised my hands up in the air. I laughed as Brutus held tightly onto the railing with a horrified face. I couldn't remember the last time I was on a rollercoaster. But I did remember the adrenaline rush I always got. We reached the top. We slowly made our way downhill until we began to pick up speed. I was screaming in delight as I felt the gush of air on my hair and the speed giving me goose bumps.

Once the three minutes were over we got out of the cars, I was still a little dizzy. I was so energetic; I could still feel the delight of speed running through my body. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go play carnival games!" Clove said.

"No!" Cato refused. "Every time we go play carnival games, I'm the one who has to play because you just want the cute prizes."

"Yes, because that's what a good boyfriend does," Clove said.

"Fine!" Cato said.

We walked over to the carnival games. Cato and Marvel played games to win prizes for their girlfriends. Gloss stood in the sidelines and watched as they got fed up with the games and saying that the games were rigged. I decided to play a game myself. I chose the play the game "hoops in a bottle." All I had to do was shoot hoops and make them land in the bottle. If I got three or more hoops in a bottle, I win a prize.

I handed a ticket to the man and he handed me five hoops. As soon as the light lit up, signaling me to start, I expertly threw the hoops. Instead of stopping at three hoops, I decided to go for it all. The man was impressed and decided to give me a big prize.

"I want the big teddy bear," I told him. He took the big plush toy from the shelf and handed it to me. "Thank you." I turned around to see that the rest were looking at me with a surprised look. How long were they standing there for? I notice Glimmer and Clove were holding medium sized stuffed animals that their boyfriends probably won for them.

"You are good," Gloss commented.

"Thanks," I said. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well, why don't you choose now?" Clove suggested.

"How about the hay ride?" I suggested. "I've never been on one."

"Then let's go!" Cato grabbed my hand and we ran over to the truck that would be taking us. "We'll be seven." We got in before handing the man the tickets. There were hay sacks lying around the back so that we could sit down.

"Alright! Is everyone on board?" the driver asked. We all nodded our heads yes. "Let's get going, we don't got all day. Sit back, lay down, and just enjoy the ride."

The truck began to move. I lost my balance a little, but Brutus grabbed my forearm and stabilized me. "Thanks."

Cato and Clove, Glimmer and Marvel cuddled while Gloss lied back on the hay stacks with his hood up. I was sitting up and watching the sunset. It was absolutely beautiful. As the sun was beginning to leave, the cool air started to come in. I was starting to get a little cold. I brought my open cardigan closer to my body for warmth.

I suddenly felt Brutus wrap his arm around my shoulders and bring me close. "You cold?" Brutus asked me in a hushed tone because all the others fell asleep.

"Just a little," I whispered. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," he said. Brutus brought me closer to him, and I surprisingly didn't fight him. I felt relaxed around him; I forgot all about the auditions. I forgot about all the family issues I was going through. But I promised not to let him get too close. I not only promised my friends, I promised myself. "I'm glad you're here, it's been a while since we've spent some time together."

"I know," I said. "I've just been so busy with everything, you know? I just wish it could be like this all the time; not having to worry about anything. Not having to think about the reality."

"I wish it could be like that, too," Brutus said.

I looked into his eyes, and it was as if time reversed. Like he wasn't the playboy who cheated on me, twice. He wasn't the play boy I met on my first day of school. It was like he was the guy who I let into my life. The guy who showed me a different side of him. He was guy who I gave a second chance.

Our faces were mere inches close to each other. We both slowly leaned into each other. Just as we were about to kiss, the truck immediately stopped. We quickly pulled away before the rest could see what we were about to do.

"Sorry," I told him.

"No, I should be the one who should be sorry," he said. "The hay ride's over, let's go home. It's pretty late."

We got out of the truck and made our way back into the fair. I noticed the paparazzi and reporters looking for the daughter of Lacrosse and Genevieve Ryder. "Oh my god, they found me!"

"Who found you?" Glimmer asked.

"The paparazzi," I said. "They've been following me all break. They can't find me, not here."

"Relax," Cato said. "We'll get you out of here before they notice you're gone."

Brutus handed me his large sweatshirt. I put it over my beanie and brought up the hoodie. We were able to walk a few yards without being spotted.

All of a sudden, I see him. Those emerald green eyes I could never forget. That brown hair and muscular figure. I hid behind Brutus, hoping he wouldn't see me. "Enobaria, is that you?"

I stepped away from Brutus and walked over to Carter, my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me back in New York before I transferred. He only liked me for my parent's fame and wealth. He's one of the people who used me. I'm glad I left; glad I got away from it all. "Carter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with someone," he said.

"I mean what are you doing here in California?" I clarified.

"Oh," he said in realization. "My dad's work made us move to California." His dad has a huge shipping company, so he's also loaded. I still don't understand why he would use me for my parent's wealth if his family also has money. "I was also hoping to see you… To talk about some unfinished business."

"Carter, the moment I found out about you cheating on me, you and I both knew we were over," I reminded him. "I came here to get away from everything happening back in New York."

"I know what I did was bad, but can I – " he was cut off by Cashmere kissing her full on the lips. Then it hit me. He was dating Cashmere. Cashmere was dating him, my ex.

It still hurt to see him kissing someone else, especially Cashmere. Of all people, he had to go out with her. I don't even know why I care. I think it might be because he's my first. First crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first ex…

They pulled away and Cashmere's angry eyes made contact with mine. "Well, look who we found. I'm so glad you guys didn't invite me. Have you met Carter, my new boyfriend?"

"We've had some times together," I mumbled. Why does Cashmere take everything that's mine? Why does she have to take all the guys I liked?

"We got together during break," Cashmere said. "So glad we found each other, aren't you, babe?"

"Sure am," Carter said, his gaze never leaving mine. "It's nice to see you again, Bari."

"Don't call me that," I said. That was his special nickname for me when we were dating. Everyone knew that he, and only he, could call me by that name.

He tensed up once he noticed how much I've changed during the year. Cashmere decided to break some of the awkward tension. "Well, we should get going. Have a nice day. Hey, everybody! It's Enobaria Ryder! She's right here!"

The paparazzi immediately spotted me and chased after us. We made a run for it and got into the car. Once we were in the car, we were safe from all the reporters and paparazzi. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I thought they already went away."

"How long have they been following you?" Gloss asked.

"Since my parents got a divorce," I said. "They just had to get the full story, but they're just wasting their time. Not even dad's going to give a peep on the subject. Mom? Well, we don't know about her."

"Where is she now?" Glimmer asked.

"She's in Las Vegas with her boyfriend," I said before falling silent. The whole car ride was awkward and silent. The only thing that was heard was the sound of the car's air conditioning. They pulled up to my house and I got out of the van. I handed Brutus his sweatshirt. "Thanks for everything. I'll see you in school."

Tomorrow school begins, ugh. This school year has been dreadful even before it started. This week, all my focus is on my auditions. I won't let Carter, Cashmere, or Brutus get to me. I have to concentrate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enobaria POV**

_Monday: Musical Auditions (singer, writers, musicians) – Annie, Clove (Brutus)_

Tonight I had to look over Annie and Clove's audition. Annie was going to play a song on her piano and Clove was going to sing a song. Annie was so nervous. I grabbed her hand, trying to make her feel less tense. She squeezed it and I squeezed back, assuring her not to worry.

When it was time for Annie's show, we did our good luck handshake and she walked onto stage. The moment she made contact with the piano keys, she forgot all about the audition. She connected with the music and let the music guide her. She did absolutely amazing. She did an advanced, I mean really advanced, version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. It started slow at first, but then it go faster and faster. It was quite impressive.

Once her song was done, she bowed, and walked into the curtains, the applause never fading. We high-fived and then hugged. "You did amazing! They loved you!"

"Thanks, for everything!" she thanked me, even though she didn't have to. I would do anything for Annie.

"Did you hear that applause?" I asked. "I could hear Finnick loud and clear from the audience."

"Clove Hamington, on deck. Clove Hamington, on deck," the voice on the speaker called.

"Have you seen Clove?" I asked around. No one had seen her since she arrived extra early. She was nowhere to be seen. I looked around everywhere. Where could she be? I looked for her in the last place I would expect to find her, the bathroom. She was clutching her stomach, trying to control her breathing. "Clove, come on! It's almost time for your audition."

"I can't do this," she said. I never expected her to be the nervous type. She always looked so confident about herself. "I'm going to screw up!"

"Clove, stop saying that," I said. "I've seen what you can do, you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself."

She nodded and we walked up to the curtains on the stage. When her name was called, she calmly walked up to the stage. She made contact with me after setting up the mike to her height. I nodded, assuring her that she'll be okay. The music started and she prepared herself for this moment.

**Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on my line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care, I can play him like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair, them make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed _

_And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than all this was_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you_

_Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_Yeah, there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames _

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Clove did super on her audition, and the crowd's wild applauding proved it. She really proved herself and I know she'll be an amazing singer.

When it was Brutus's turn, he sat down on his chair, justififed the mike to his height, and prepared his acoustic guitar. "Hello, everyone. I'm going to sing 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. This song goes out to someone very special in my life. She inspired me to choose this song."

**Give me Love by Ed Sheeran**

_(Instrumental)_

_Give me love, like her_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told ya I'd let them go_

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya _

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_Give me love like never before_

_Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while, but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My my, my my, give me love_

_My my, my my, give me love_

_My my, my my, give me love_

_My my, my my, give me love_

_My my, my my, give me love_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Love me) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Love me) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Love me) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Love me) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover_

_(Give me love) M-my, m-my, m-my, m-my, give me love, lover _

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

_M-my, m-my, oh give me love_

I thought he was going to sing the other part of the song: The Parting Glass, but apparently he didn't. Shame; that was my favorite part of the song. The crowd went really wild for a gentle song like that. Everyone was clapping, some even stood up. He did do an amazing job.

Annie, Clove, Brutus; check. Monday is done and there's only four more days of audition week to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enobaria POV**

_Tuesday: Fashion Auditions (makeup artists, stylists, designers, models) – Madge, Katniss, Glimmer_

I walked out of the closet in the dress Katniss designed for me. It was a black, a line dress with a unique lace fabric. The neckline was an abstract one-shoulder, and the dress had a short tail in the end. Did I mention it also had a cut? Katniss did an amazing job on the dress.

Once my hair was styled in a half-ponytail, Madge did my makeup. She did a really good job. She highlighted my features and countered my face very well. The eye makeup gave the look more color and the bold wine colored lips gave me a sexy edge.

Madge, Katniss, Glimmer, and I were waiting to mount the runaway to mount the stage. Glimmer was wearing a teal blue loose a flowy romper with gold pumps and a gold headband. Her makeup was simple, considering the color of the dress attracted most attention. Her eyes were lined with gold eyeliner and her skin was glowing. For lips, she went with a bright red.

The music started and all the models got in line. Glimmer was first and I was second. I walked on the runaway with a confident look on my face. I remembered to smile and sway my hips while I walked. I posed on the left, right, and middle. Before I turned around, I winked at some of the boys.

After all the models finished, we came out with the whole crew; designers, makeup artists, models. It was really fun to help my friends out in their fashion auditions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brutus POV**

_Wednesday: Drama Auditions (actors, script writers, backstage crew) – Gloss_

Enobaria and I stood next to a nervous Gloss. He was fumbling with his fingers. When it was Gloss's turn for his audition, he tensed as the screen began to show his video of the clips from all the acts. Everyone was so interested in the script. Everything was going fine until a little technical malfunction occurred. The screen went haywire and then went black right in the middle of the last act. Gloss was about to burst into tears.

Enobaria quickly got two copies of the script and two microphones. "Calm down, we'll do it live." She and I walked out onto the stage and called for everyone's attention. We didn't explain anything; we just went straight to reading the script out loud.

_Dylan: What do you think you're doing?_

_Blake: I can't do this anymore._

_Dylan: Do what anymore?_

_Blake: Not be able to be with you when I love you so much it hurts._

_Dylan: Blake, the breakup was for the best. We're both safe from getting hurt._

_Blake: We're both hurting. How can you do that to me? How can you just sit there and be beautiful; be perfect? How can you make me love you more than I already do? How can you make me love and hurt at the same time?_

Enobaria and I quickly wrapped our arms around each other and kissed each. I didn't know about her, but I felt sparks. I think my heart jumped. Her lips were so warm and soft, just like I remember them.

The crowd went wild during our kiss. The curtains closed and we pulled away, our eyes never parting. Tears began to dwell in Enobaria's eyes. She wiped them off and ran off the stage into one of the wings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enobaria POV**

_Thursday: Art Exhibition (painters, sculptures, sketchers, etc.) – Peeta, Marvel_

As much as I didn't want to be in the art exhibition because I was trying to avoid Brutus, I had to support Peeta and Marvel. It was just an exhibition, so I didn't have to deal with any nerves tonight. I looked around the exhibition. Wow, many people were really talented. Marcel sculpted a young ballerina in fifth position with a romantic tutu on. It was beautiful.

As I wandered, my eyes were caught up in Peeta's painting when I glanced at it. I never got to see the last product. He painted me. It was a simple painting of me lying on the grass. My smile was pure happiness, something I'm having trouble with lately. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned around to see Brutus standing behind me. "I didn't know he chose to paint me."

"I did," he said. "I sneaked in a few glances while he was working on it." I stayed silent, but I knew that if I didn't speak, he would bring up the kiss last night. "What is that?"

I looked down to where he was pointing and immediately pulled my sleeve down to cover the bruises on my forearm. "Nothing."

Brutus forcefully grabbed my forearm, making the bruises hurt more than they already were. He brought down my sleeve. "This isn't nothing, Enobaria. What's going on?"

"Let me go," I ordered.

He let go of my forearm and I quickly covered up my bruises. "Tell me what happened," he said in a softer tone. "Was it Jason?"

"What? No," I said. "It wasn't Jason. It was my – it wasn't Jason."

"Was it your dad?" he asked. I didn't dare to move. "Enobaria, that night when I came to your house to work on that project… I saw the mess in your bathroom. What happened?"

"I just had a childish tantrum! It's nothing!" I confessed. "You don't have to worry about it."

"It should be something I should be worried about!" Brutus was so shocked at how much I hid from him all this time. "Baria, all this pressure isn't good for you. You can't handle all of this… You parent's divorce, the auditions. One day, it's going to build up inside of you and just break you."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you! That's why!" Brutus regretted screaming at me, seeing how my facial expression changed. "Baria, you can tell me anything."

"No, I can't." I turned around without hesitation. I couldn't just tell him anything, it wasn't that simple. I couldn't tell him that my dad got addicted to alcohol after the divorce. I couldn't tell him that my dad came home drunk one night and beat me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enobaria POV**

I was warming up in the center of the stage, preparing myself for the audition that would determine my future. This audition was also Finnick's, and I was not going to screw this up for him. I noticed Cato and Johanna reviewing some part of her dance. He was freaking out and she was as calm as ever, but I knew she was also nervous. She was wearing black dance shorts with a turquoise leotard underneath with jazz shoes. Her hair was done in a slick high ponytail.

As opposed to her, I was wearing pink tights, a green tutu, my pink pointe shoes, and a bejeweled headpiece. For my hair, I wore it up in a slick high ballerina bun. My makeup was quite heavy; heavy liner, bold red lips, and extreme contouring.

I was so nervous. I began to shake, but I tried to control myself. I think Finnick noticed because he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulders. "You okay?"

"No," I said. "I'm freaking out right now because I'm nervous and worried and – "

"You're not freaking out," he told me. "You're also not worried; you're just nervous. I am too, to tell you the truth."

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him. "I'm the one who has to go up on stage and have all eyes on me."

"But if my choreography sucks, then it'll ruin your chance of getting a scholarship," he said. "And I don't want that to happen to you."

"Well, if I dance badly then I'll ruin your chance of getting a scholarship in NYSA," I said. "And I don't want that to happen either."

"Then I guess we both rely on each other tonight," he said. I nodded and he sighed. "If it'll help, let's go through the dance."

I nodded and settled into my starting position.

**Brutus POV**

I was walking through the halls, heading to the theater to see Enobaria's audition. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder and it dragged me to the corner. "What the hell!?" I stopped fighting my kidnapper once I realized it was just Katniss, Annie, Peeta, and Madge.

"Yell louder, please," said Katniss in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you just do that?" I asked.

"We came to talk to you about Enobaria," Annie said. "We've noticed you've been spending time with her lately."

"You can't hurt her, not again," said Peeta.

"I'm not going to hurt her," I said. "And she likes having me as a friend, for your information."

"Brutus, please," Katniss said. "She's too nice to see the real you. Even after all you've done to her, she still doesn't have the ability to see the real you."

"Just be careful," Madge warned.

Annie was on her phone checking her text messages. "Guys, we need to go. It's urgent."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"Finnick texted. He said Enobaria's about to have a mental breakdown," she stated.

"We need to go!" Madge said.

They took off and I followed behind them into backstage where we saw Enobaria sitting on the dance floor on the verge of crying. This was serious. Enobaria's strong; it's rare to see her cry. When she cries, you know something's wrong.

I squatted down next to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head no. "No."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked her.

She didn't respond. I decided to stay back and give her some space. "…He said I was just damaged goods and dirty seconds."

"Who did?" Finnick asked.

"Carter," she replied. "I saw him during my warm-up. He tried to take me back, but I refused. Then he lost it and shouted those words at me."

I was boiling. How can he just say that to her? Just because she wouldn't take him back? And he just had to tell her that now? Before her audition? "That son of a bit – "

"Brutus, stop," Enobaria commanded. "I can't think about him right now; I need to focus on the audition.

Enobaria didn't deserve this, not at all. This wasn't fair. Those stupid words that came out of Carter's words put her audition at risk.

"Fine," I said. "But don't think I'm not going to have a little chat with him later."

"_Dancers, please get out of the stage and enter one of the wings. The show is about to begin_," the speaker called.

Enobaria shook off her thoughts and stood up from the floor. "Here goes nothing."

"You're going to do great," Peeta said to her.

We wished her good luck and took our seats in the audience. The dancers came out in alphabetical order. A-M went first, then the intermission came along. Then the second part of the auditions came. Enobaria's name was called. She gracefully came out onto the stage and prepared to dance.

She was beautiful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enobaria POV**

"He did what?" I asked Jo.

"Brutus went to have a little 'chat' with Carter. You know, about what he said to you before your audition?" Johanna said. "He ended up having a bruised eye and Carter has a cast. It's pretty bad, for both of them."

"Yeah, it took place in the boy's locker room," Finnick told me. "I was there."

"Where is he now?" I demanded.

"He's in the cafeteria," Annie said. "He's icing his eye."

I took off and headed straight to the cafeteria, my friends following behind me. The moment I spotted Brutus, I walked up to him. He was sitting down at his usual table, an ice pack on his right eye, with Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and Gloss. Cashmere and Carter were nowhere to be found. "What was going through your head when you decided to beat up Carter!?"

He looked up at me with his other eye. "I was mad. You didn't deserve what he did to you. He's an asshole."

I was so frustrated with him. "I didn't ask you to do that. I can take care of my own problems, just like always. I don't need your help."

"Look, I'm sorr – " Brutus was cut off by a crowd of paparazzi entering the cafeteria. How did they get in here?

"Attention!" a voice called. We turned to see Cashmere standing on a table with a speaker in hand. Carter was standing on the floor next to her. "Attention, please!" Everyone shut their mouths. "As you all know, I'm Cashmere. I found out some information about Enobaria Ryder that I think might interest you all." Where is she going with this? "She is not as perfect as you all think she is! She has dyslexia! Yeah, that's right! You heard me! And not only does she have dyslexia! She became an alcoholic two years ago! You see!? She's not the good girl we all thought she was! She's just damaged goods craving for the attention that her parents never gave her!"

The paparazzi immediately began to take pictures of me. I was boiling with rage right now; they didn't even matter at the moment. I walked up to Carter and pushed him back. I didn't even care if he had a cast on his arm. "You told her!"

"So what if I did?" he asked.

"I trusted you! I told you something very personal about me and all you did was tell her!" I shouted at him. "How can you just do that!? And now everyone knows!"

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," he said. He was actually sorry, but what he did was unforgivable. I trusted and opened up to him; I told him all my problems from my past. And he repays my trust by telling it to Cashmere.

I was about to say something to him before the paparazzi and reporters began to crowd us.

"Enobaria Ryder! You had dyslexia?"

"You were an alcoholic!?"

"Did the fact that your parents lacked your attention make you turn to alcoholism!?"

I didn't know what to do. I ran off; I ran away from everything. My whole life I've faced my problems, but this was too much for me to handle. I ran into the nearest classroom I could find; the dance studio. I shut the door, locked it behind me, and brought down the shields.

I slumped against the wall in the empty studio. I can never face them again. I can never show my face. Everyone knows; no one will see me the same. After so many years of hiding it, it's all gone down the drain. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my face in between them as tears began to fall.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Go away!"

Either the person was deaf or the person didn't care. Someone began to pick on the lock until the door was unlocked. It was Brutus. "Not going to happen."

I was relieved and disappointed that it was him. "What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to me and wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Why do you think I'm here?" I didn't reply. "I'm sorry he said that to Cashmere, and then Cashmere saying it to everyone, including the paparazzi. I know you're going to say I can't say sorry for the both of them, and I agree with you, but I wish I could make it better."

"Nothing can make this better," I said. "This whole thing is messed up. My parents are gonna kill me once they find out it'll go viral. After so many years of hiding, it all just goes down the drain."

He stayed silent. It was probably better for him to be quiet. "Was that why you barely drink now? Because you were once addicted?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the reason why." Silence. "I'm just so frustrated right now. I have my parent's divorce to deal with, my dad's drinking, my mom's unreasonableness, Jason's reasoning, my future, and now this. It's too much."

"Who said you had to do it all?" he asked.

"When there's no one else to do it," I replied. I decided to change this depressing subject. "I really liked the song you chose for your audition."

"Thanks," he thanked. Silence. "You know you're the person who inspired me to choose that song?" I shook my head. "Look, let's just not talk. Let's just lay down in silence."

We both lied down on the dance floor, belly-up. We stared at the ceiling for who knows how long. Brutus managed to sneak his hand into mine, and I didn't let go. Then I curled up to his side and lied my head on his chest while he snaked his arm around my waist.

Our faces were mere inches from each other. We were close to a simple kiss, but I pulled away. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just can't," I said. "This doesn't mean or change anything." I stood up and left before he could say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brutus POV**

It's been two days since Cashmere's little show. Two days, yet it seems like it happened so long ago. I was waiting in Chemistry for Enobaria to show up to class. I've barely been able to get a hold of her these past couple of days. I've longed to talk to her, but she just pushes herself away.

The bell rang and Effie walked in. "Good morning class. Today, we are going to finish our last lesson of your First Semester Senior!" No one cheered. "Alright, then. Turn to page 36 – " She was interrupted by Enobaria walking into the classroom. "You're late."

"I think I know that," Enobaria snapped. This was very unlikely of Enobaria. She was never late to class and she never talked back. She took a seat next to me. She looked so different than before. I didn't know what to do; I was taken aback by her sudden transition. She changed, and it showed. Her hair was no longer in her traditional ponytail, it was loose. Her clothes were in a darker shade. Her face no longer had its natural glow. Her eyes had lost some of its hue.

"Hey, how are – " I began.

"I'm fine, mind your own business," she said.

All of a sudden, Carter put a hand on her shoulder and Enobaria slapped it away. "Look, I wanted to see if you could forgive me."

Enobaria stared at him coldly. "What you did was unforgivable."

"I'm not the one who stood on the table in the cafeteria with a speaker in hand," he protested.

"No, but you told her," Enobaria stated. "I trusted you and you told her."

"Please, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Just shut up!" she commanded. "You are a coward. I never want to see your face again!"

I was shocked at how she talked to Carter. I never imagined her talking like that to someone. She was never harsh with people; always sincere. Maybe stern, but not mean. She was too nice to be mean.

"Wow." Carter ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "You've changed, a lot since our breakup."

"Maybe I did," she said. "For the better."

"No," he refused. "You didn't change for the better. What happened to the old, sweet Enobaria who I loved?"

"She's gone," she stated. "And you never loved me; you used me."

"Enobaria! Carter!" Effie called their attention. "If there is something you need to discuss, do it outside my classroom! If not, then get out!"

Carter shook his head and walked out of the classroom without saying another word. I was about to open my mouth before Enobaria put her hand up, signaling me to stop. "Don't."

"Sorry," I apologized.

The rest of the class was tense and awkward. Enobaria wouldn't even glance at my direction. The silence was broken when Enobaria's brother came crashing in through the door. "Enobaria, I need to speak with you." He was panting and sweating; he seemed nervous.

"Why?" Enobaria asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"I took a plane once I heard what happened," he explained. She gave him a confused look. "You don't know yet, do you?"

"Oh my!" Effie turned up the volume of the flat screen TV as it showed the news. We watched in silence as Caesar Flickerman gave the news.

_"It seems that Genevieve Ryder, ex-spouse of Lacrosse Ryder and mother of Enobaria and Jason Ryder, has seemed to disappear. It all started when she stopped showing up at work for a whole week straight. Then her boyfriend went to check up on her and she wasn't in the house. Everything seemed put in place in the house, but she wasn't there. People are suspecting that she disappeared more than a week ago._

Effie turned off the TV. Enobaria covered her mouth with her sleeve after she let out a terrifying scream. She was sobbing. Jason brought her in for a protective hug as she sobbed into his chest. Jason was the only person she could turn to right now. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

She wiped off her tears and followed Jason out of the classroom. I couldn't believe how she sobbed. She must have been really close to her mother.

The bell rang and I immediately headed to the table where Enobaria and her friends usually sit. They were all there, waiting for Enobaria.

"Have you seen Eno?" Finnick asked.

"Jason came to pick her up," I said. "He took a plane from college after he heard the news."

"What news?" Katniss asked.

I looked down at my feet before saying, "Her mom, Genevieve, has gone missing more than a week ago."

Annie gasped. "Oh my god. That's terrible."

"Poor Enobaria," Johanna said. "She must be heartbroken."

Silence. "Was she close to her mom? I barely even knew Genevieve."

"She was extremely close to her mother," Peeta said. "She was her role model; her icon."

"Brutus, I know you care for Enobaria, but…" Finnick trailed off. "She's going through a lot right now and I think she just needs some space."

"I'll give her some space," I assured them. I spotted Cashmere flirting with Carter at the corner of my eyes. "I need to go take care of something." I walked away from the table and approached Cashmere. By the look I had on my face, Carter knew to turn and walk away. "What is your damn problem?"

"What do you mean?" Cashmere innocently asked.

"What you did yesterday… It was just cruel," I said. "Sure, Carter told you all those things, but you didn't have to tell them to the whole world. You pushed her to the breaking point. She was already dealing with our breakup, her parent's divorce, the auditions, Carter, and now this! Don't forget about her mom's sudden disappearance!"

"I'm not going to say she didn't deserve it!" she shouted. "When she came here, she took everything I had! My friends! You! My audition!"

"She was more worthy of those things than you," I coldly told her.

Gloss came over to where we were arguing. "What' going on here?"

I said, "Your sister's crazy," before turning and walking away. I decided to ditch the rest of the day and head home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brutus POV**

It feels like weeks since she's been gone, but it's only been a few days. I miss her, no, I need her. I need to know how she is, but I promised Finnick I would give her some space. I just need to know if she's okay, which she probably isn't. I can't imagine what she's going through right now. Everything went wrong for her all of a sudden. Our breakup, her parent's divorce, the pressure from the auditions, Carter, Cashmere's little stun, and now she must be worried sick about her mother.

"Brutus!" Cato waved his hand in front of my face to catch my attention.

"Sorry," I said.

"What are you thinking about?" Marvel asked. "You've been lying on the couch and looking up at the ceiling for like seven minutes since we decided to watch a movie."

"Is it Enobaria?" Cato asked.

I nodded. "I just need to know if she's alright. Have any of you heard from her?"

"No," Marvel said. "What do you think she's doing now?"

"I have no idea," I said before running my hand through my hair. "And it drives me crazy that I don't know."

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it while Cato and Marvel began to have a popcorn war. I opened the door to meet the cold eyes of Enobaria. She was here, she was really here. She was at my doorstep. I blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't an allusion or a dream. She was really here.

She looked different. Her hair was messy, her face was pale, and her eyes were dark and sad. She was wet from the rain and she was shivering from the cold. Enobaria was wearing leggings and a hoodie sweatshirt. "H-hey, I-I w – "

"Oh my god! Get out of that rain!" I gripped her arm and brought her into my house where it was warm before closing the door behind me. I turned around to face her, but she wouldn't dare look at me; she looked at her wet shoes. "Umm, why don't I get you a towel and some dry clothes?"

"No," she refused. "I'm fine."

"You know fine isn't an expression?" I questioned. "Fine is just… fine. And you can't stay in those clothes or else you'll get a cold. Can I at least get you a towel?" Before she could answer, I turned around and came back with a dry towel. I wrapped it around her shaking body. Her sleeves lifted just enough to make the new bruises on her wrist visible. "What is that?!"

She couldn't hide it any longer. She lifted her sleeves to show more bruises on her wrists. "It's my dad. He's gotten at it again with the alcohol since the divorce and…"

"You don't have to say anything else," I said. I offered her my hand to take. "Let's go get you fixed up." She hesitantly took my hand and I took her to the kitchen. She stood awkwardly in the kitchen while I took out the first aid kit.

"Brutus!" Cara called. Oh god; now was not the time for this. She came running down the stairs. "Oh my goodness! It's Enobaria!"

Once Sam heard, she rushed out of the playroom to see Enobaria. "She's really here!" They both ran to the kitchen and held their arms up at Enobaria so that she could carry them. Enobaria stood there, looking down at them before shaking her head a little. "Please!"

"Cara! Sam!" I called. "This isn't the time."

"But she always carries us," Cara complained. Cato and Marvel walked into the kitchen after hearing all the commotion.

"Go play with Marvel and Cato in the playroom," I ordered.

"Enobaria, please! Please! Carry me!" Sam begged.

"No! Sam, Cara. Go away!" I didn't mean to do it, it just came out. I guess I'm more protective of Enobaria than I thought. It's not that Sam or Cara were imposing harm, it's just that Enobaria couldn't deal with them right now. I immediately regret snapping at them once I saw tears form in Sam's eyes.

"You're mean!" Sam shouted before she broke out into tears.

Marvel and Cato carried Sam and Cara into the playroom. Marvel promised to let Sam make him over and dress him up like a Princess if she stopped crying. He has no idea what he's in for.

I turned my attention to Enobaria's swollen wrist. "Here, let me get you some ice." I opened up the freezer, took out an ice pack, and gently laid it on her wrist. She winced a little. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," she said. She kept her hand on the ice pack. Enobaria looked down at her feet. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I – "

I put up my hand and signaled her to stop talking. She didn't have to explain anything to me. "We don't have to talk about this." She nodded. "I've worried about you." Silence. "Where have you been?"

"I've been dealing with my dad and Jason," she replied. "I tried to reason, but they won't listen to me. so my dad decided to move back to New York and Jason's going to take him there just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid on the way."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Look, I came here to ask you something… My mother's memorial is in tomorrow and, well, I can't really rely on my dad or on Jason to show up. I was wondering if you could, maybe, come with me…?"

"Of course I'll go with you," I assured her.

She sighed contently. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said.

"I should go," she said before handing me back the ice pack. "I'll come pick you up at around ten in the morning. Wear something green; it's part of the memorial thing."

I kissed her side temple before she left without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

**Brutus POV**

At exactly ten, the doorbell rang. I fixed my tie, buttoned my green, long sleeve shirt, and grabbed my phone and wallet. I opened the door to see a man dressed in a driver's outfit.

"Good day, sir," he greeted. "We should get going, flight's about to leave in half an hour."

"Flight?" I asked. Enobaria didn't say anything about a flight. Where's this funeral going to take place?

"We must hurry," he informed. "Enobaria is waiting in the limousine."

I followed him into the limousine and I saw a tired Enobaria waiting in the back of the spacious car.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," I said back. She moved over her bags so I could sit next to her. The limousine began to move and we sat in awkward silence. "Where are we going?"

"New York," she replied. "Forgot to mention that the memorial's taking place in New York? Sorry, my bad. But don't worry, we'll take a quick two hour plane ride, go to the memorial and come back in no time."

"Two hours?" I asked. "Going from here to New York takes at least five hours."

"Not when you're riding in a private jet," she stated.

"We are here," the driver announced.

"Thank you, David," Enobaria thanked before tipping him. We stepped out of the limousine. I knew what she was talking about when I saw the private jet waiting for us to be able to take off. "Come on."

I followed Enobaria into the private jet that must have cost a fortune. The seats were at opposite sides of the jet, a creamy beige color with leather as the fabric. The jet was extremely spacious and the whole floor was carpet. In the back there was a large table with swivel seats around.

Enobaria seated herself in a window seat. She motioned for me to sit next to her on the aisle, so I did. She lifted the shade of the window to let in some natural light from outside, even though it was pretty cloudy outside.

A few minutes after takeoff, Enobaria changed into her clothes for the memorial. "Can you zip me up?"

I nodded and zipped up her black dress. She opened the spacious bathroom door to see herself in the mirror. She was breathtaking. Enobaria was wearing a short, lace, emerald dress with a V-neckline and strappy five-inch peep toe pumps with black tights. Her hair was clipped back with a diamond barrette and she was wearing a pearl necklace with pearl earrings. For makeup, she had on mascara, liner, and a deep plum lipstick.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"No." She shook her head. "Well, a little bit. This memorial kind of means that people have given up on her." I walked up to her and hugged her to comfort her, and she desperately hugged me back. She needed comfort and I was the only one who could provide it to her at the moment.

The whole plane ride we sat in comfortable silence. I didn't dare turn on the TV or the radio. I noticed Enobaria was playing with a ring on her finger. It was quite beautiful, and must have cost a fortune. "I like your ring."

"Oh, you mean this? It's not really mine, well, it was my mother's. It's her engagement ring. She left it after the divorce and let me have it, but I didn't really think of wearing it until now. It just felt wrong to wear her engagement ring, but right now it's the only thing that keeps me connected to her," she said.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_Please prepare for takeoff_," the Captain said.

Right when we landed, a crowd of paparazzi and reporters lined up at the private jet's door. The lights were practically blinding our sight.

"Don't worry, we have a body guard," Enobaria said before motioning to a tall man wearing a black suit, black sunglasses, and an earpiece. "And here's your coat; it's freezing out there, nothing like back in California." She handed it to me and put on her own.

He opened the door and led us to yet another limousine. It was a short fifteen-minute car-ride from the airport to the church. The Saint Patrick's Cathedral was absolutely beautiful. Many people arrived to the funeral in honor of Genevieve, but it seemed as if they just went for the fun of it; as if they didn't really care. Enobaria took off her coat and I followed.

Once we were left alone, Enobaria began to tell me about the importance of the cathedral. "This Cathedral is my mother's sanctuary. Her whole life revolves around this place. She was baptized here, she met my father here, she got married here, and this is where her memorial will take place."

"You love her," I stated. "You may not agree with what she's done, but you still care for her."

"I do not," she refused. "She's gone, it doesn't make a difference."

I placed my hands on her shoulder. "If you don't forgive, how can you move on?"

"I'll find a way," she said. "I need to solve matters with dad and Jason, first. But I can't do that without them actually wanting to work things up." She laughed. "They didn't even come to her memorial."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this. Why do we have to wear something green?" I asked, noticing everyone with an article of clothing the color green.

"It's her favorite color," Enobaria replied.

The memorial started and ever since then, Enobaria hadn't spoken. Right in the middle of the funeral, the doors flung open and Jason and Lacrosse came walking through the middle aisle as if it was nothing.

"Out of the way! I want to sit next to my daughter!" Lacrosse informed. He made his way past the people and stood next to Enobaria. She grabbed my hand because she was scared and shocked. He smelled of alcohol and pot. Jason had a look of disapproval on his face. The whole memorial was silent and tense.

Once it was over, Enobaria ushered Jason and her dad to a corner to talk. She was furious. "How can you just show up in the middle of mom's memorial?!"

"I was able to convince him to come last minute," Jason said as an excuse.

"He made me," Lacrosse said, taking out a little bottle with whiskey and taking a small sip.

"And you smell of alcohol," she scowled. "Were you drinking?" Lacrosse didn't reply. "Glad to know you didn't even want to come to mom's memorial. It's worse enough that you were drinking."

She stormed off and dragged me along with her. She walked us over to the candles. She grabbed a lighter, took a flame from another lit candle, and lit her own. "It's for my mom."

I took the lighter and lit a candle for her, too. Enobaria smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, for coming and for everything else."

"I'm glad I came," I told her.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," I replied.

"Come on, I know exactly where to go." We walked out and called for a taxi. "To Central Park, please." A few minutes later, we were there. I've heard about Central Park and I've seen pictures, but I've never actually seen it in person. "First time?" I nodded. "Let's go on a horse carriage."

We mounted the first horse carriage we could see. We snuggled against each other because it was so cold.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "Why wasn't I crying during the memorial? Because I don't even know if she's dead. Okay? People acted as if this whole thing is a funeral, but it's wasn't. How can they just give up already?"

I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Maybe they just quit too easily."

"Do you think she's gone for good?" she asked me. I shook my heads. "Good, because I don't either. I'm going to find her, someday…"

"Enobaria, what if she doesn't want to be found?" I asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What if she left because she wanted to? What if she wasn't taken or she didn't disappear?"

"Well, why would she want to leave?" I gave her a weary face. "Okay, I get that things have been hard for her, too. But I didn't think she'd leave. She even left without her boyfriend."

When we were about to get into the limousine to go to the airport, someone called Enobaria's attention.

"Please! Wait!" the man begged Enobaria. She shut the door and crossed her arms together. "My name's Roger Miller, I'm your mother's boyfriend. And she was having an affair with me…"

"And?" Enobaria asked, a little pissed at him.

"I wanted to tell you that I was at the memorial," he said. "And that I'm sorry for her disappearance. She was a wonderful woman."

"You should be sorry for the damage you've done! You're the whole reason my family is falling apart!" Enobaria furiously opened up the limousine door and got inside after I did. "Have a nice life." She slammed the door shut and we began to drive away from the man.

I was about to open up my mouth, but Enobaria held her hand up. "Don't." She leaned against me on the seats, her head on my shoulder. "Please, just don't say anything."

I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enobaria POV**

**Nightmare**

"Mommy?" I asked as she braided my long dark hair.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked her.

She tied the end of the braid and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand in hers. "Of course you are. You're not just pretty, you're beautiful."

"You're not just saying that because I'm your daughter, right?" I asked.

"Of course not," she said. "You truly are beautiful; inside and out." She kissed my cheek.

"The kids in my kinder garden think I'm ugly," I said, looking down.

"They're just trying to bring you down because you're above them," she told me. "You're beautiful, no matter what anybody else says."

"I love you, mommy," I told her.

She hugged me. "I love you, too."

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I made her promise.

She was hesitant at first for some reason. "I promise I'll never leave you."

"Liar!" I called her. "You're a big, fat liar. How can you lie to me, mommy?! You promised you'd never leave me, but you did! You left me!"

"I'm sorry, my dear," she said.

Then all of a sudden, Roger walked up behind her and took her hand. A large, black hole began to form in my bedroom wall. She took Roger's hand and they were heading to the black hole.

"Mommy! Don't leave me!" I cried after her.

"I love you!" she said before walking into the black hole with Roger. I tried to run after them, beg her to stay, but the dark hole closed just as fast as it arrived. I couldn't go after her; I didn't know where she went.

"Mommy!" I slumped down onto the floor before another black hole overcame me.

**End of Nightmare**

I woke from my nightmare as sweat was rushing down my forehead. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real. I lied back down on my bed with the sheets tightly wrapped around me. I don't want to go back to sleep. I got a phone call from Gale. I shook my head and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby sis," he greeted.

"Hi Gale," I said. "Look, thanks for wanting to help me and everything, but you don't have to call me every hour checking up on me. I'm fine, okay?"

"I know," he said. "I just can't help but worry. I wish I could be with you."

"I wish I could be with you, too," I said, looking at the clock. It was three a.m. "I should go back to sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said before he hung up. I put my cellphone back on my nightstand and stared up at the ceiling in complete darkness for who knows how long.

Suddenly, a person walked into my room. Because my eyes had to get used to the light from the hallway, I put my hand over my eyes to be able to see who it was. "You okay, sis?"

"Jason?" I sat up on my bed to see him. He was really here. "What are you doing in Los Angeles?"

He turned off the lights and sat next to me on my bed. "I needed to make sure you're okay. By the looks of it, you're not."

"It was just a dream," I said. "I'm fine."

"Was mom in your dream?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I've been getting them, too," he explained. "No one should be so alone. I think I should start being a better brother to you." I smiled and hugged him. I felt so relieved. "Well, I should probably let you go back to sleep."

I grabbed his hand before he could go. "No! Please… Stay."

He got under the sheets with me and was asleep in no time. I couldn't go back to sleep; I didn't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to have those nightmares again. I didn't want to be reminded by the fact that I no longer have my mother.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enobaria POV**

I stared at the couple across the classroom making out. I smiled as I could see their affection for each other. I was always a big fan of PDA. I loved how people weren't afraid of showing their love for each other, how people weren't afraid to be judged.

I felt so alone. It helped that Jason is trying to be there for me. But dad has actually gotten worse since mom's death. I felt like I have no one. I fell asleep before the bell rang and second period started.

**Dream/Flashback**

"Cato, have you seen Brutus?" I managed to shout to Cato since the music was so loud. I personally didn't enjoy clubs, but it was Cato's birthday. Whatever Cato wanted, he was going to get.

"No!" he yelled back. "I haven't seen him since he said he was going to get a drink!"

"You should probably go check up on him!" Finnick advised before Annie grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the dance floor. The other couples, meaning Cato and Clove, Glimmer and Marvel, Rue and Thresh, and Peeta and Katniss soon followed.

Gale and Johanna walked up to me with concerned expressions on their faces. "Eno, we have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, thinking it wasn't serious. "Will you guys relax? It's Cato's birthday! Dance, eat some food, enjoy the party!"

Johanna grabbed my arm and she dragged me to a closed door. "Open it and tell me what you see."

I sighed. "If it will make you happy, then I'll do it." I opened the door and saw Brutus and Cashmere hooking up in the janitor's closet. I gasped and quickly shut the door. "Oh my god." I covered my mouth as tears began to form.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, babe," Johanna told me.

I began to sob. Gale brought me in for a hug. I couldn't believe he would cheat on me, again! And with Cashmere! Of all people, it had to be her!

I was able to control my sobs to stop shaking. I pulled away from Gale's protective arms. I wiped off my tears and said, "Let's get out of here."

They nodded and gathered the rest of the group. I went up to Cato and wished him a happy birthday.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he asked. "It's only eleven!"

"I just have to get away from here," I said. "I'll explain everything later, promise." I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and left the club with my groups of friends.

XXX

The next day, I stomped up to Brutus's doorway and knocked harshly on the door. I didn't expect to see Cara answer the door. "Hi."

"Enobaria!" She gave me a huge hug and giggled the entire time. I'm gonna miss her so much; Sam, too.

"Cara, I need you to go get Brutus for me," I informed her.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I told her. "I'm afraid I won't be seeing you for a long time."

She began to tear up and Cara clang onto my leg, begging me to stay. She was making this harder than it already was. "Please don't go! I like you a lot!"

Brutus walked up to the door and got her to loosen her grip on me. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked his sister. She broke into sobs and ran into the door. "Hey, babe. Quite a surprise to see you at my house this morning. I'm still a little hung over from all that partying last night. Why'd you leave so early?"

I stared at him sadly. "Brutus, I came to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he said. "Well, come in." Brutus opened the door wider for me to enter.

"No," I said. "I have to do this out here."

He nodded and shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"I saw you last night with Cashmere," I stated.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me," I snapped. "I saw you hooking up with Cashmere in the janitor's closet after you said you were going to get us drinks."

"Look, I can explain," he began.

"I didn't come here for an explanation because I know you don't have one," I said. "I came here to tell you that we're done."

"Enobaria, I – I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Save it," I said. I took off my ring and gave it to him before turning on my heels and leaving.

**End of Dream/Flashback**

**Brutus POV**

I shook Enobaria until she woke up. "Enobaria, come on. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Enobaria brought her grey hood up even though it was against the rules. She's turned cold. Only talking with her friends and not following the school rules. Her grades were starting to flunk.

Cinna walked in with a happy attitude. "Good morning, class. I have in my hand the two best poems written by two students in this classroom. Yes, it was a tie. The poem was supposed to be about losing someone. For those of you who wrote about something else, then your grade might have suffered. To follow the writers' orders, I will keep the names anonymous. I will first read the female writer's poem."

_She was with me my whole life, even before I was born_

_She cared for me, nurtured me, raised me to be the person I am today_

_She loved me deeply, and as did I_

_She turned out to be my role model, my icon_

_I looked up to her for motherly advice, for help, for solutions_

_And as always, she was there for me_

_I always knew she was happy to be my mother, but never happy to be my father's wife_

_I had seen how others love, and my mother did not love my father_

_Is that the reason as to why she left?_

_To be truly happy?_

_To be truly in love?_

_I was angry with her for leaving me_

_But I was also sad when she left the second time_

_Some people say I am identical to her, and I can't disagree_

_I have her skin tone, eyes, hair_

_I'm not sure if I have her beauty or her kindness_

_But I am sure of one thing_

_I am my mother's daughter, and nothing she did or I will do can change that_

Everyone clapped once Cinna finished reading the poem. I cautiously looked over to Enobaria, but she didn't dare make eye contact with me. I knew she was the writer of the poem, I knew she wrote about her mother.

"Now I will read the male writer's poem," Cinna announced.

_I had lost my way_

_Everything I did had no purpose or meaning_

_Until she came along_

_She showed me the way, how to live the right way, how to love_

_She made me a better person_

_She gave me a second chance_

_But I threw all of her trust away_

_I didn't know what I had until it was all gone_

Enobaria stared at me. "Brutus, I – "

I grabbed my bag and left right in the middle of class. I was on the verge of tears right now. I want her, I need her with me. I miss her so much. I locked myself in the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. The person I saw was a monster. It wasn't me. Out of frustration, I punched the mirror with my fist.

I didn't know that Finnick was hiding in one of the stalls. He came out with a confused look on his face. "Brutus?" He cautiously approached me. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head and broke into heavy sobs. "No! I want her back, I _need_ her back!"

Finnick looked at me sadly. "Come on, let's take you to the nurse's office." He wrapped my bleeding knuckle in some paper towel and took me to the nurse's office.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enobaria POV**

"Gale, that's great news," I told him over the phone. I was happy and sad for him.

"I know! It's great!" he shouted. "NYSA is going to be awesome!"

"I'm sure it is," I said. "Look, I hope you and Madge can catch up in NYSA. I know you've wanted to go out with her for a long time. Now you can be together."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Let's just say she really misses you," I told him. "Look, I should probably go. Congrats on getting into NYSA and I'll hopefully see you soon. Maybe during the summer."

"Bye, baby sis." He hung up the phone and I sighed.

"Enobaria!" someone desperately called. I turned around to see Clove running towards me. "Enobaria, you need to come with me right now!"

"Why?" I asked.

"No time for explaining!" she said, waving her hands around like a crazy person. "Just come with me!"

I didn't reply and just followed her wherever she was leading us to. We walked into a dark room. All of a sudden, the lights turned on and everybody jumped up, saying, "Surpirse!"

I was so confused now. The room was decorated with balloons, confetti, banners, food, and lights. "What's all this?" I asked.

"It's a surprise party," Marvel stated before he blew his kazoo in my face.

Cato walked up to me and gave me a hug. "It's a thank you and surprise party for you."

"Thanks for helping all of us on our auditions," Annie thanked.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't of have gotten into NYSA," Finnick said.

"We're eternally grateful for what you've done for us during audition week," Glimmer stated.

"So, tell me about NYC Ballet. Are you excited for it just as much as we're excited for NYSA?" Gloss asked me.

"We knew you were going to make it," Brutus said to me.

I hadn't told them yet. With everhting going on, I haven't gotten the opportunity to tell them. "I… um… I didn't get into NYC Ballet," I told them. The room fell into a deadly silence.

Suddenly, someone turned off the lights and Peeta came out with a humongous cake with a bunch of lit candles on it. "Surprise!" He had his hands up, showing his masterpiece. We all stared at him. "Did I miss something?"

"No," I said. "You didn't miss anything at all." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for this beautiful cake."

"It's chocolate, your favorite," Peeta said. "Go on, blow your candles and make a wish."

"It's not my birthday," I told him.

"I know, but still," Peeta insisted. "At least for good luck."

I walked over to the cake and leaned over. I glanced at Brutus's sad face before blowing out my candles.

Luck is nowhere near my path.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brutus POV**

It was Friday and everyone was relieved to leave for the weekend. I saw Enobaria at her locker, taking all her books with her. I walked over to her and said, "That's a lot of books for just the weekend."

Enobaria zipped up her backpack before she turned to face me. "Brutus, I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I am too," I said. "For the weekend. I wonder when we can go back to normal and just stay in our dorms. It's taken them forever to figure out the whole rat's case."

"No, you don't understand," she said. "I'm leaving, not just for the weekend, but for a long time."

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"People have been getting suspicious about my dad ever since mom's disappearance. He got addicted to alcohol, again. The system doesn't think my brother and I are in a safe environment with him. Jason insisted on leaving college so he could look after me here, but I told him not to worry about me and to go back to college. So, I'm going to live with my aunt in Arizona."

"Why can't you just stay here?" I suggested.

"It's not that simple," she said before closing her locker door. "It's not like I have anything to stay here for. And the dorms are unavailable at the moment." She checked the time. "I have to go before I miss my train." She kissed me goodbye on the cheek and headed off.

She left me standing there, shocked and sad. I didn't want her to leave. I moped my way over to the cafeteria. I sat down in an empty table by myself. Finnick and his group approached me. "We need to talk to you about Enobaria."

"Look, if this is about me staying away from her, you don't have to worry," I told them. "She's leaving to Arizona."

"Actually, we came to talk to you about going after her," Annie said.

"She needs you," Peeta said.

"Just as much as you need her," Katniss added.

"Wait, are you actually saying that I should be with her? After everything I've done in the past?" I asked.

"The past is the past," Johanna said. "She's better off with you than she is without."

"You both need each other," someone said. We turned around to see Carter. "Yep, that's right. I've seen how she is when she's with you. She's a lot happier. Don't lose her when you have a chance to get her back." He patted me on my back and walked away, hoping I would go after Enobaria.

"How am I supposed to get Enobaria back when she's already at the train station?" I asked.

"We can make it!" Peeta said. "Everyone! Into the minivan!" We all ran towards the minivan and got in, squished like sausages. Finnick was driving while I was in shotgun and the rest were huddled in the back.

"Go, go, go!" I told Finnick. Finnick put afoot on it and drove us to the train station in no time. Once we got out, I noticed that Gloss, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer came along in a different car. "What are you guys going here?"

"We came for support," Marvel said.

"I ship you guys," Clove said and Glimmer nodded. Fan girls are just obsessively crazy.

"Fine, we have to get a move on!" We ran into the entrance and checked what train she was taking. "There it is!" I pointed at the gate that said from Los Angeles to Arizona. "We have to hurry before she gets on that train!" We sprinted to the train that was going to Arizona.

We finally found Enobaria standing outside the train, weary about getting on. "Can I do this by myself?" Finnick nodded and the rest walked over to a corner. I cautiously walked over to Enobaria. "Hi there."

"Brutus, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I… Uh…" I didn't have time to think of a speech during the hectic car ride. I looked into her eyes. She's better off without me. All I've done is hurt her. I'll hurt her even more if she ends up falling in love with me all over again and having to leave. "I came to… Say goodbye."

"Oh." Enobaria had a look of disappointment in her face. "That's why you drove all the way here? Just to say goodbye?"

I nodded. "Yep, that's why. So… Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Brutus," she said in a sad tone.

"Promise not to forget about me?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I won't forget about you," she assured me before kissing my cheek and entering the train. I sighed and walked over to the rest.

"What was that?" Cato asked me.

"You were supposed to convince her to stay," Finnick reminded me.

"You see, that's the thing," I began. "I can't convince her to stay, not after what I've done to her. Come on, let's just go back to school."

The whole ride back was silent. I let her slip through my fingers. I had her, but I let her go because I chickened out. I was scared that she would reject me. I was scared of asking her to come back after I've hurt her so many times.

I was scared of having her trust me again and then failing her


	22. Chapter 22

**Enobaria POV**

"Come on, baby sis," Gale said. "Cheer up just a little bit. I miss your smile."

I smiled a little while we walked through the hallways of the school. "Happy?"

"No," he said. "Look, if this has anything to do with the auditions, or the divorce, or Cashmere and Carter, or…"

"It has nothing to do with that," I told him.

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked me.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "It's Brutus. Before I was about to get in the train, Brutus showed up. For a moment, I thought he was going to ask me to stay. But it turned out that he drove all the way from school just to say goodbye and give me my ring." Gale sighed. "And you know what the funny thing is? I would have actually stayed if he had asked me to. But he probably doesn't want me back. I haven't heard from him this whole Winter Break."

Gale wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. We didn't care if we were in the middle of the hallway with everyone else staring at us. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," I said.

"Let's just forget about Brutus and Carter and all that messed up crap," Gale said. "We are about to have a mini slumber party tonight!"

"Just like we used to do back at home," I remembered.

"Exactly like we used to do back at home," he said. "Except the fact that it's just us two. Oh well, whatever. We have to go get Mountain Dew, and root beer, and ice cream, and gummy worms, and rent movies, and do our nails, and our hair, and – "

"Woah, slow down there, cowboy," I said. "Let's just watch a movie and eat food, okay? We don't have to do each other's hair and nails or hair."

"Whew! Thank god," Gale said, whipping his forehead. "Not that I wouldn't do it for you."

"Relax, I would never ask you to do something like that for me," I assured him.

"I know," he said. "But I'd still do it anyway." He swung his arm over my shoulder and we walked over to fifth period.

**Brutus POV**

"Brutus, sweetie, you can't just stay like this," my mom said. "I know that Enobaria leaving was and still is hard for you, but you can't stay in bed and hide under the covers until she comes back. You stayed all Winter Break doing nothing."

"I just want to see her, again," I said.

My mom sat down on the edge of my bed. "You really miss her, don't you?"

"You have no idea," I said. "But, I'm kinda glad she won't get hurt anymore. At least not by me."

"Brutus, what aren't you telling me?" my mom asked.

I sat up straighter on the bed. "I'm relieved and not relieved that she left. I wanted to convince her to stay so that we could start fresh or try to give us another chance. But I know that if she stayed, things might not have worked out and she would end up getting hurt, again. I just miss her so much right now."

"Son, you're going through something called love," my mom explained. "Enobaria is someone who will be part of your life, no matter what. It's your choice whether or not you want her to be a good part or a bad part of your life."

"No, I want her to be a good part of my life, the best part of my life," I realized.

"Then what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go to Arizona and bring her back," I told her.

"That's my boy. Got get her and don't come back until you do," she ordered.

**Enobaria POV**

"Baria, wake up. Enobaria, wake up." Someone was trying to wake me up this late at night, probably Gale.

"Gale, stop shaking me," I ordered him while still half asleep. "I have a huge sugar hangover from last night. I need to sleep."

"I'm not Gale," the person said.

I opened my eyes. I was barely able to tell who it was due to the dim lighting and my blurry vision from still being asleep. I was able to recognize that blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Brutus?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "It's me. I'm here to take you home."

"What?" I asked.

"No time to explain, we're going to miss our train," he told me. Brutus handed me a pair of boots and a hoodie to put over my night clothes. "Your aunt packed up all your stuff and your luggage is in the car."

"Wait, what about Gale?" I asked.

"He's coming, too," Brutus informed me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm just really glad you came," I told him before smiling at him and leaving to the train station.

We took a night train, so we were able to get some rest. Gale completely bombed out once sat down on one of the seats. I, however, was sitting next to Brutus on the train, leaning against his well-built body. I was too tired to sleep, if that even makes sense.

Brutus wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer. "Hey, you should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," I told him. "But don't let that stop you from getting our sleep."

He, on the other hand, fell asleep right away. No thoughts interfering, no distractions. Was it the right choice to come with him?

A few hours later, we were back home. Gale decided to stay at a motel for the night and Brutus took me to his house. He prepared the sofa bed for me downstairs. "There you go."

"Can you stay?" I asked. "Just until I fall asleep?"

He nodded and got in the sofa bed with me. Brutus hesitantly put his hand over my waist. "What's wrong?"

"If we plan on giving us another chance, can you promise that it'll be forever, that it'll last?" I hated making promises; mostly because I knew that nothing could assure they wouldn't be broken. But making them made me feel a little assured and relieved.

"If you give me another chance, I promise never to let you go," Brutus promised me. He took out the ring he gave me for Christmas out his pocket and held it up in his hands. "I know I've made some really bad mistakes in the past, and I know that all my life I've been blaming people for what I've done wrong. But if you give me another chance, I'll make sure to use it wisely." There was a pause. "I – I love you so much."

I took the ring from his hand and put it on my finger, but I didn't say I love you back. It didn't feel right to say it so soon, just after all this happened. He accepted what I gave him. I hope he'll make the right choice and not waste his last chance. "Go to bed; it's late."

I closed my eyes, but never went back to sleep. A few minutes later, Brutus left, but I wished he stayed. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I got out of the sofa bed and headed outside to the terrace. I sat down on the hammock and looked up at the stars.

"Hi, mom," I greeted her. "I just wanted you to know that dad, Jason, and I miss you so much. Dad's messed up ever since the divorce, and now he's gotten worse since you left us. Jason's hurting; he decided to be a better brother to me. And I just feel so lost. I don't know what to do. NYC Ballet rejected me, I have nowhere to go. Anyway, I just hope you're in a better place now. I love and miss you, and I hope you know that."

I fell asleep on the hammock. I felt strong arms carry me back to the sofa bed. That same person lied down next to me on the sofa bed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I thought you left for good," I whispered as I cuddled next to the figure.

"I'm not leaving you," Brutus assured me before kissing me on the forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Enobaria POV**

Brutus and I walked hand-in-hand to my third period class, Honors Calculus. He pecked me on the cheeks before heading over to his class. I sighed before walking in. The minute Johanna and I made eye contact, she ran to me and gave me a huge welcome back hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," I told her. "But I'm back now."

"I'm glad you are," she said. "Just one question, how?"

"Brutus went all the way to Arizona and brought me back along with Gale," I explained. "And now here I am."

"So are you two… Together?" she asked.

I nodded before giving out a slight laugh. "I know, it's crazy."

"You both are crazy," she said before giving me another hug. That was her way of approving. She pulled away and had a concerned expression on her face. "Eno, what are you gonna do about NYC Ballet?"

"I guess I never thought about that since I came here," I said in realization. "What am I gonna do? I only applied to one school and got turned down."

"Relax, it's all taken care of," she assured me.

"What are you – ?" I began, but got cut off by Cashmere tackling me to the ground. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking back what's mine!" she said before trying to throw a few punches at me, but I was able to dodge them easily. "You took everything from me! Brutus, my friends, my audition!"

"Cashmere, get off her!" Carter was able to pick her up and get her off me.

Johanna helped me get back on my feet and as far away from Cashmere as possible. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." I dusted off my clothes and walked away from Carter and Cashmere. "She's gotten crazier since I left."

"I know," she agreed.

"Did I really take away her audition?" I asked seriously.

"You kinda did," Jo replied. "Since Gloss dropped her and went to you for help, Cashmere wasn't able to find anyone to take her in that late."

"I feel terrible," I said. "I wouldn't have taken her role if I would've known."

"You took her role to help Gloss," Jo reminded me. "Don't feel bad. And she spilled all your secrets to everyone in the school and the reporters. She's been worse to you; don't feel sorry."

"I'll try," I said before taking a seat next to her. The whole time, Cashmere was giving me a cold glare, but I shrugged it off and tried to focus on class. After what seemed an eternity, the bell rang and Jo and I headed over to lunch to see the rest.

"Eno!" Finnick stood up and picked me up in his arms, swinging me around as if I were a stuffed animal. "I knew you'd come back!"

"I missed you," I said.

"I did, too. We all did," he told me.

I walked over to the table and sat down with my friends, Kat, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Jo, Annie, and Finnick, whom I missed so much. After the hugging and reunion part was over, it was time to talk about the future. "What now?"

"What do you mean by what now?" Peeta asked.

"I came here without knowing what would be ahead of me. I got rejected by NYC Ballet and I don't have a place to stay," I said.

"Where did you stay last night?" Annie asked.

"I stayed in Brutus's house," I replied.

"Why would you stay in Brutus's house? You could've just called me," Finnick told me. I looked down at my lap and blushed. Finnick realized that Brutus and I were back together. "No freakin' way."

"Are you guys mad?" I asked.

"Of course not," Katniss said.

"Yeah, we kinda knew he was going to get you sooner or later," Madge informed.

"It was really sweet of him to go after you," Annie said.

"But where do I stay now?" I asked. "I can't just stay at Brutus's house until the end of Senior Year."

"Attention students!" Headmaster Snow called through the speakers. "The rats case has been solved, finally. You are all free to move back to your respective dorms. Thank you for your patience and cooperation."

"Problem solved," Gale said. "And also for me."

"Wait, so you're staying?" I asked.

He nodded. "My parents though that I should stay and finish off senior year with you guys."

"Oh my god, that's great!" Madge said. "I mean, I'm glad you're staying." I nudged Gale with my elbow and told him to make a move on her before it's too late.

"Enobaria!" someone called. I turned around to see Cato and his friends sitting in their usual lunch table. "Come here so I can give you a hug!" I walked over to their table and Cato gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"We knew Brutus would convince you to come back," Glimmer said. Brutus blushed, but tried to conceal it by looking away and fake coughing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Clove asked.

"Fine, why would you ask?" I asked.

"Well, I heard about the little incident with Cashmere in third period," Clove said. She then looked at me with concern. "Your arm; it's bleeding."

I looked at my arm to see that she was right; it was bleeding. I had scratch marks all over my arms. "It's just a scratch."

"No, it's not," Brutus said. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Cashmere did this to you?" I nodded. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." We walked up to the nurse's office and she checked my scratches. She just cleaned them and put bandages on the scratches.

"You didn't have to take me to the nurse's office," I told Brutus as we walked out of her office.

"Yes, I did," he said. "What did Cashmere do to you?"

"She just got mad and attacked me in third period," I said.

"My god, she's gone nuts," Brutus said. "This whole Winter Break, she was just hay-wire. Gloss had to get away from her, so he crashed with Cato the whole break."

"Brutus… Do you think it was worth coming back with you?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, it's just that…," I began before stopping and turning to face him. "I have nowhere to go after we graduate."

"Yes, you do," Brutus told me. "Come on, we have a surprise for you."

"We?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a classroom. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Gloss, Marvel, Madge, Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Katniss, Annie, and Johanna were waiting for us. They all had a bunch of papers in their hands. "What's all this?"

"We're going to help you get into a school," Johanna said.

"Yeah, NYC Ballet is going to regret turning you down," Cato said.

"We have a bunch of dance schools you can apply to," Clove said.

"And Cato and I are going to choreograph another dance for you," Finnick said.

"I'll do your stage makeup," Madge informed me.

"And I'll style your hair," Glimmer raised her hand.

"And I'll design an amazing tutu for you to wear," Katniss said.

"Guys," I began. "This is all so sweet of you, but I think I'm going to take a break from ballet. I'm going to sing for my audition. And I'm also going to apply to NYSA."

Gale gave his papers to Madge and dragged me out of the classroom to have a private chat. "Spill."

"Gale, I haven't gotten back on my feet since mom's disappearance," I said. "She was my whole inspiration for dancing, but now she's gone. I think I just need to take a break from ballet and do something else. I mean, I didn't get into NYC Ballet, and maybe it was for a reason. Maybe I'm just not cut out for ballet, or for dancing in general."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want you to regret doing this later."

"I'm sure," I assured him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enobaria POV**

I waited in one of the wings for my name to be called. Tonight I was going to do my audition. Once my name was called, I came out onto the stage with Gale who was gonna play drums, Brutus who was going to play guitar, Annie who was going to play piano, and Clove and Johanna who were going to be my backup singers.

I walked up to the mike and set it to my height. "Tonight, I'm going to sing my mom's favorite song: XO, by Beyoncé."

**XO by Beyoncé**

_Your love is bright as ever_

_Even in the shadows_

_Baby, kiss me_

_Before they turn the lights out_

_Your heart is glowing_

_And I'm crashing into you_

_Baby, kiss me_

_Before they turn the lights out_

_Before they turn the lights out _

_Baby, love me lights out_

_In the darkest night hour_

_(In the darkest night hour)_

_I'll search through the crowd_

_(Search through the crowd)_

_Your face is all that I see_

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_You can turn my lights out_

_We don't have forever_

_Ooh, baby, daylight's wasting_

_You better kiss me_

_Before time is run out_

_Nobody sees what we see_

_They're juts hopelessly gazing_

_Oh, baby, take me_

_ Before they turn the lights out_

_Before time is run out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_In the darkest night hour_

_(In the darkest night hour)_

_I'll search through the crowd_

_(Search through the crowd)_

_Your face is all that I see_

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_You can turn my lights out_

_I love it like XO_

_You love me like XO_

_You kill me boy XO_

_You love me like XO_

_All that I see_

_Give me everything_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_You can turn my lights out_

_In the darkest night hour_

_(In the darkest night hour)_

_I'll search through the crowd_

_(Search through the crowd)_

_Your face is all that I see_

_I'll give you everything_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_Baby, love me lights out_

_You can turn my lights out_

The crowd went wild after I sang the last word. The curtains closed and I turned around to see the rest.

Brutus walked up to me and pecked me on the lips. "You killed it tonight." Gloss, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, and Madge came out to the stage from one of the wings to congratulate me.

"We should go celebrate!" Gale said. "Ice cream! My treat!"

"Sounds like a plan," Madge said before looping her hand into his. They went out last night and had their first kiss. I'm happy for them, they deserve each other.

We spotted Mr. McAllister walking towards us. "Ms. Ryder, that was quite some performance, there. I saw your dance audition, but I was a little disappointed when I heard you only applied for NYC Ballet. Anyway, I think you have great talent. I would like to offer you a full scholarship to NYSA."

"Mr. McAllister, this is such an honor," I said.

"Call me if you wish to attend NYSA. I'll be expecting you very soon." He handed me a business card containing all the information to contact him. He walked away with a smile on his face.

I turned around slowly. "Oh my god! I got in! I got into NYSA!" They all wrapped me up in a comforting group hug.

"Ms. Ryder?" someone called. I turned around to see the director of NYC Ballet, Mr. Kale. "Hi, I'm Mr. Kale, from NYC Ballet." He took his hand out to shake.

I shook his hand. "I know who you are."

"I have to say, I was quite surprised when I saw you sing for a second audition. I came to tell you that turning down your application was a mistake; we confused you for another girl. We would love for you to come attend NYC Ballet."

"Mr. Kale, as much as I appreciate you telling me this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down your offer," I told him.

"Ms. Ryder, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity for you," he informed. "Turning me down is going to be a mistake."

"No, your mistake was turning me down and then accepting me once you find out I'm interested in somewhere else," I said.

"Oh, really? What other place are you so interested in that you turn down my offer to attend the best ballet company in New York?" he asked.

"NYSA," I replied. His face was shocked. "Have a good day." I walked away and left him there, shocked and angry. The rest stood there with their mouths wide open.

"I cannot believe you did that," Cato said.

"That'll teach him not to reject you," Jo said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Brutus asked me.

"I'm sure," I told them. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with my friends."

After the long night, we went out for ice cream. I think I made the right choice, turning down NYC Ballet. I was glad I got the opportunity to go to college with my friends. I hope things start to turn around for me.

Brutus nudged me on my shoulder. "Babe, you okay? You seem lost in thought."

"I'm fine," I assured him. Brutus grabbed my hand and held onto it before giving it a gentle squeeze.

We were all sitting at a large table in Ben and Jerry's, waiting for Marvel and Gloss to bring us our ice cream after we ordered. Looks like they ignored our orders since they came back with two, extra-large ice cream sundaes. Each had six scoops of ice cream, each different a flavor, topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, etc.

"Sundaes for everyone!" Marvel roared forgetting that we were at a public place. "Oopsie." He took a seat next to Glimmer before handing everyone a spoon and digging in.

It was nice to see both the groups get along with each other. They were really making an effort to at least be on good terms with each other. I think that they really want me to be happy with Brutus, since they're doing all this. I really am happy.

"Brutus? Remember when you said you loved me?" I asked; he nodded. "I love you, too."

He smiled before he captured my lips in his. I smiled into the kiss and cupped his cheek. It felt so right; like it was going to last. Like we were going to last.

Was this really happening? Am I really here? Am I going to go to NYSA with my friends and spend my next four years happily? Am I really with Brutus? I was just waiting to wake up and end up in Arizona, with my aunt.

Brutus's kiss assured me that all this was real.


	25. Chapter 25

**Enobaria POV**

Brutus fixed his blue gown before preparing to read his speech. He looked very nervous. When our eyes met, I nodded at him and he began to read his speech.

"Panem Arts is like no other school. It's not only a school for the arts, it's our second home. It's given us a chance to show our talent and take chances in life. It's given us the opportunity to test our limits and to go beyond rather than stay at just 'good enough'.

It's also given me the opportunity to start fresh and be the person I wanted. I've met great friends and I'm happy to be able to go to the same college as them. Panem Arts has also given me the chance to change; to become the person a woman could love."

Johanna nudged me with her shoulder. I grinned before focusing on Brutus speaking.

"Panem Arts has made us who we are today. So when you enter your universities at the beginning of the school year, remember that Panem Arts made everything possible for you; Panem Arts brought you where you are going to be. And I am going to be in heaven because I get to spend the rest of my life with my friends and the most beautiful girl in the world."

Everyone stood up and clapped for Brutus. He did an amazing job; he deserved to give the speech. Our eyes met.

"I love you," I mouthed to him.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back before taking a seat next to me and pecking me on the cheek.

"Class of 2014, congratulations on graduating," Principal Snow said. "You are no longer students of Panem Arts. Please move your tassel from your right side to your left side."

Once everyone did as told, we all threw our hats in the air. We did it. We graduated. Now we enter another chapter of our lives. And best part was, I get to spend it with my friends.

Brutus leaned over me and planted a kiss on my warm lips. I smiled and kissed him back. "We did it."

"We did it," I repeated, kissing him again.

"Hey, you lovebirds." Johanna broke us apart and put her arms over our shoulders. "It's great to be done with school, don't you think?" We nodded. "But now I have to keep on working this stupid job at Delly's Diner." She groaned.

"Actually…" I unwrapped myself from her grip. "You won't need to work anymore." I held up the keys to her brand new Mercedes car. "I bought you a graduation gift."

She brought me in for a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled away and I gave her the car keys. "This better not be a joke…"

"Go see for yourself," I told her. "She's waiting for you in front of the school with a pretty little bow."

She squealed and ran over to her car. I sighed and hugged Brutus. I spotted my dad and Jason walking over to us. "Can you give us a moment?" Brutus nodded and pecked me on the cheek before he walked away. "Hi, dad. Hi, Jason."

"Hey, sis. I'm proud of you." Jason brought me in for a hug. "You're going to college. I can't believe it."

"I knew you could do it," my dad said. "Look, I came here to talk to you."

"Jason, could you leave us for a moment?" I asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "It's been a long time."

"I know; fix months," my dad stated. "Eno, the system has given me a second chance. They're willing to let me be your guardian again, but I need approval of my kids. Jason already said yes, but your opinion also matters. I know that I haven't been the father you deserved, I should have done better. I was just too selfish about myself and my reputation that I forgot to look after my family. I blame myself for your mother leaving."

"Dad, don't blame yourself," I said.

"I can't help but do it because it makes sense," my dad said. "If I was a little more attentive of her and if I had paid more attention to her, then maybe she wouldn't have left. But that's not why I'm here. Eno, I didn't come to ask for your forgiveness. I came here so that you could give me a chance to change and to be a better person."

"Are you really willing to do that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I'll gain your trust; I'll be a better person. I just want my family back."

I got a little teary. I didn't say anything to him; I just walked up to him and crashed into his arms. I buried my face into his chest while he held me close. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said. I could feel his tears soaking my gown. "So, I should probably let you go and hang out with your friends. I'm sure you're going to do something special with them."

"Actually, I'm going to have lunch with Brutus," I said. "It's our four month anniversary."

"Well, congratulations," my dad said. "I'm going to throw a party for you this weekend. You deserve to celebrate. I'll see you later."

"Bye dad." I gave him one last hug before I met up with Brutus in front of the school. I could see Johanna sitting in her car, exploring everything about her new car. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah." Brutus took off his gown to reveal his suit and then helped me remove mine. I was wearing a short, lace, white dress with platforms. "Shall we?" We drove over to a cute little restaurant. Once we were seated, Brutus put down a small box with a bow on the table and pushed it towards me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something special," he said.

I held the box in my hand. "We said no presents."

"Did you think I was going to listen to you and not get you anything?" Brutus teased. "Come on, just open your present. I promise you'll like it."

"Okay." I undid the bow and opened up the box to see a small sack. I untied the strings of the sac and dumped the present into my hand. On my hand, there was a pair of small, diamond earrings. They were beautiful. "Wow."

"You like it?" Brutus asked her.

"I love it," I said, taking off my pearl, dangling earrings and then putting on the ones Brutus just gave me. "What do you think?"

"They look beautiful," he said. "But you look beautiful, anyway."

I smiled. "I'm going to admit, I wasn't going to listen to myself when I said no presents. So…" I took out a small box on the table and pushed it forwards. "Happy anniversary."

He took the box in his hands and took off the lid. In the box there was a keychain with two, similar keys. "What's this?"

"My brother and dad gave me a graduation gift," I began. "They bought me an apartment in New York. It's five minutes away from NYSA. It's big enough for two…"

He stayed silent.

"Brutus, I'm asking you to come live with me," I clarified, getting straight to the point. "That's why I have two keys. So, will you come live with me in my apartment?"

"Yes," Brutus said. "I will move in with you."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more." Brutus leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

After we ate, Brutus took me to the beach. We walked on the sand, hand-in-hand while the sun set. We were completely alone.

"You know why I brought you here?" Brutus asked.

"Why?" I asked, a little curious.

"Because this is the beach were we shared out first kiss," Brutus said, kissing my hand. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" I teased, smiling as he kissed her hand. "We just randomly decided to get into the water with our clothes on."

"Let's do it again!" Brutus began to take off his suit and shirt. He set down his shoes on the sand.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked, setting down my heels.

"It's not like there's anyone around…" He began to take off his pants.

"We're doing this in our underwear?" I asked, beginning to unzip the back of my dress. "We're crazy…"

"Maybe," Brutus teased.

Once we were both half-naked, we ran to the ocean and dived in. Brutus and I went underwater and began to kiss. We resurfaced and were still making out. Brutus cupped my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Is this really happening?" I asked after pulling away and looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah… I mean, here we are bathing in the ocean – " Brutus began.

"No, I don't mean that," I said. "I mean… Am I really going to spend the rest of my college years with you? Are we really going to do this together?"

"Yes," Brutus replied. "Yes, this is all happening."

I kissed him one last time. "I love you so much."

"I love you to the moon and back," Brutus said.

We got out and headed to his house. I took a shower in the guest bathroom while he took a shower in his. I came into his room with my robe on, my hair still dripping from the water. Brutus was in his boxers, but he wasn't planning on putting on anything else.

He walked up to me and gently leaned on me as I fell on my back onto his bed. I began to take off my robe, Brutus began to take off his boxers, and we made love to each other for the first time.

**THE END**


End file.
